Fate's Tryst
by candyCOLOUR
Summary: [ON HOLD]Kagome Higurashi is the leader of one of the top motorcycle gangs in Japan. Kikyou, the runaway gang member. Kagome tracks her down, enrolling into Sakura High School of Tokyo... Let the love triangles begin.[InuKag eventually]
1. Decision

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi; the leader of one of the toughest motorcycle gangs in Japan, the Dragons. She (and her gang) has decided to move from Kyoto to Tokyo, enrolling as a senior in Sakura High School, where she will find her 'runaway' Double Ace partner…

**Rating: **PG13, violence, language, fluff.

**Story type: **Alternate Universe

**Story genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Pairings: **Eventual InuKag; other pairings littered about.

**Author's Note: **Eh heh. I've decided to start another story, because I'm having a bit of writer's block with 'Never Forgotten'. A side story, kind of to keep you going and to let you know I'm alive, just in case. I've decided to start this one as a more serious fiction, you know? Action, violence, whatever :) I _might_ change the rating; I'm not sure if I'll suddenly get an idea that will lead to the 'M' rating. If it _does_ lead that way, I'll make sure to post a warning in the chapter before it. So remember to read author's notes, people!

**Expect a title change. (If it happens)**

**I am thinking this is going to be a temporary title.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Enjoy the show.**

**Chapter One: Decision**

A pretty Japanese girl looking of seventeen years of age lie on her bed in a dark room, looking as if she was deep in thought.

'_Why did you have to leave? Why did you stand us up on the most important time…?_' she thought, as a tear leaked through her eyelids, trickling down her cheek, sliding down to her ear lobe and hanging there. Having the impossibility to defy gravity, the salty drop of water let gravity work its job, letting itself fall into the masses of the girl's silky strands of black hair.

'_Why…' _she thought again desperately, as if an answer would come into her head. She clenched and unclenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut together, an unwanted, haunting memory coming into her mind as it did each day…

'_Why did you leave and let him die?_'

**--Flashback--**

_The girl's POV_

'_Where is she? Kikyou CAN'T be late at a time like this!' I thought. My mind raced. 'This is definitely NOT the time she can't be 'fashionably late' as she calls it… who cares what you're going to wear! We're going to be freaking speeding bullets that absolutely anybody can barely see!' I thought angrily. I glanced at the watch Kikyou bought me, which was rather too feminine for my liking… 'It's 2:18 AM. She should have been here at 2!'_

"_Kagome!" _

_I heard my name being called, and I turned around. It was Miroku, my long-time friend._

_Miroku was like the brother I never had. He can be very protective of me at times, he thinks of me as a sister. In a way, we are basically our own little family because Miroku lost his parents in arson and I was kind of his only family left. In a way, Miroku, Souta and I were just a small little family. Our parents died, too, except they were murdered… we found they were a part of the FBI and their enemies had caught them. It was devastating._

_Miroku was all-in-all an attractive guy, if I looked at him in a 'just another guy' way instead of a brother. He had jet black hair tied into a little rat's tail at the nape of his neck. A weird thing was, his eyes were violet. I know, not very common, is it? They're amazing. He has two tiny gold hoop earrings on his left ear and one on his right ear. He had muscles, but he wasn't one of those huge body builder dudes. He was wearing a purple wife beater with a leather jacket and black baggy jeans._

_He was 17; older than me by a few months; to be exact, four. His birthday was on July 19. I would be turning seventeen in two months, on November 26. It was now October._

'_The Dragons' was basically a motorcycle racing gang; none of those kinds who kill people and go on missions or what not. They did do the occasional shooting and weapon using to escape from the police. Apparently, they should be charged for illegal racing at nights and speeding in the streets. That never stopped us though; neither did it stop any other of the racing gangs._

"_Hey, Kagome, is Kikyou here yet?" I heard Miroku asking me._

"_No, the stupid pink frilly dolt hasn't come. She's supposed to be here now; this is the MOST important race ever! Especially because I need the money for Souta's surgery…" I trailed off, not wanting to be reminded that my younger ten year old brother's heart had stopped for two minutes, and that he needed surgery to live his life normally again… It broke my heart. _

_I saw from the corner of my eye Miroku was looking at me sympathetically. "I know, Kagome… but Kikyou has to get here SOON, or we'll have to forfeit."_

_I looked at him, horrified. "B-But, that means we can't get the money!" I said desperately._

_He stuffed his calloused but soft hands into his jean pockets, and then looked down solemnly. "I know…"_

_I fisted my hand and dug my nails into my palm, then pressing my lips together, forming a tight thin line. "That's it, I can't take it! I'm going to her house to see if she's there!" I decided._

_Miroku looked at me, somewhat worried. "Be careful, okay?"_

"_Of course I'm going to be careful, I'm the leader; what do you think I'm going to do, purposely crash into something?" I replied, or rather yelled at him._

_Miroku stuck his hands into the air in defense. "Okay, okay, just saying."_

_I only turned around and got onto my motorcycle. It was beautiful to me; of course, it was my vehicle anyway. It was custom made… it had a glossy black coating, and the designers painted a somewhat glowing blue dragon spiraling and moving across the sides. It was the ideal bike for me._

_I pushed my helmet onto my head, got onto the bike and turned slipped in the keys, driving off to Kikyou's house._

_I stopped and parked my bike in front of a light blue colored two-story house; In other words, Kikyou's home. After I took off my helmet and placed it on the seat, I walked up to the front door, preparing to knock, but I found that there was a folded pink piece of paper taped onto the front door with the name 'Kagome' written in black ink; a neat, cursive. I restrained from rolling my eyes and thinking 'Typical Kikyou note', because I knew somehow this was an important note._

_I pulled the note from the door, and unfolded it. My eyes read Kikyou's neat written words, my eyes narrowing and closing, tears threatening to fall. 'How could she do this…? Just HOW could she even THINK of doing something like this!' I thought, heartbroken again._

_I threw the note on the floor, not wanting to read those heart breaking words. The letter kept repeating over and over in my mind though, haunting me. It was like some mantra you just could never stop. I clenched my eyes closed, listening to the letter replaying in my head._

'_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm guessing that you've come looking for me if you got this letter. I'm sorry, but you won't find me in Kyoto anymore. I couldn't take it anymore; the racing was just too much pressure for me. I know I'm letting you and the gang down, but I can't do this anymore. There is no more 'Double Aces'. My mother and I are moving to Tokyo; I'm starting a new life, away from this one._

_Please tell everyone in the gang I'm sorry, and I hope they, including you, will all forgive me._

_I am SO, so, sorry, Kagome._

_Until we meet again,_

_Kikyou'_

_I speeded back to the mountain where Kikyou and I were SUPPOSED to race. I ran to Miroku, still holding back tears, and told him Kikyou ran away to Tokyo._

_Miroku looked at me, angrily. "How could she just run away like this! She KNOWS this is important!" I heard him yell; I was looking down onto the ground, not wanting anybody to see the pain, sadness and betrayal in my eyes._

_Bankotsu, one of the gang-members and another one of my long-time friends, spoke up. "Doesn't that mean we have to forfeit…?"_

_I closed my eyes tightly, and managed to get out some words. "I guess so…"_

_At this moment, I could tell. I could tell that the gang lost respect and trust in Kikyou. They also knew of Souta's current situation, and were working on getting the money for his surgery._

_Miroku spoke up again. "I guess I'll be telling the Katana gang that we'll be forfeiting this…" he said. I noticed he had a small tone of sadness mixed in with his deep voice. _

_As the forfeit was announced, the Katana gang ended up winning the money automatically. Naraku, the gang leader, glanced at me and laughed a somewhat evil laugh, and said "Pathetic" as if we had tainted the game of racing. I had to admit, it was humiliating, and I did feel tainted. We had no choice though…_

_As soon as the enemy gang left, I sank to my knees and cried. I cried and sobbed, for the first time in ten years. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. Thoughts and doubts raced through my mind, putting bricks of stress onto my shoulders. 'Why did Kikyou have to leave? Are we going to get enough money for Souta? If we do, what if the surgery is a failure? Will Souta… _die_?'_

_The last thought brought even more tears to trail down my soft, pale skin. I heard Miroku's feet shuffling towards me, and then I felt strong muscular arms wrapped around my small frame. It made me feel safe, as if a _real_ brother were protecting me. It felt so good; I hadn't felt so comforted in years._

_After my sobs and cries died down, Miroku patted me on the back. I looked down, ashamed that everyone had seen me crying. Bankotsu seemed to notice that, though. I saw his black boots approaching me._

_He kneeled down and talked to me softly. "Hey, Kagome… it's okay to cry, we understand…" A tiny tear dropped trickled down my cheek, and I felt his hand wipe it away. I looked up at the gang, and saw their understanding eyes._

_I realized; I wasn't the _only_ one that had been in this situation. They've all had doubts and thoughts racing in their heads, building stress amount. They've seen death. They've lost family and friends. I smiled and thought I was glad to have a gang like them who would support me no matter what._

"_Thanks, guys…" I said in a rather small voice to my gang._

_They all either smiled or nodded. In the corner of my eye, I caught a tall male figure. I turned towards that direction and saw that it was Suikotsu; one of Bankotsu's brothers. 'Why does he look so sad? It wasn't so bad that we had to—oh yeah, he had a crush on Kikyou…' I realized that he was more heartbroken than any of us when Kikyou left. He really had loved her._

_I walked towards him, and the gang's eyes followed me, confused. As they looked farther ahead to my destination, they realized that I was trying to talk to Suikotsu to cheer him up._

_I stopped three feet away from him. He was quite attractive, I had to admit. He was about five feet and ten inches tall; a towering height, compared to my five feet five inches. Black hair flowed downwards, stopping at mid-neck. He was pretty muscular, about as muscular as Miroku or Bankotsu. His eyes were hazel-colored, strange for a Japanese man. Of course, I shouldn't be talking; my eyes are a striking cerulean blue._

_He acknowledged me by looking in the direction of my way, before leaning forward against the railings (protecting of from kind of falling off the mountain) and staring off at the night. _

"_Hey, Suikotsu, its okay… maybe you'll get over her, or maybe you'll even see her again…" I tried to reassure him._

_He replied with a 'Hm' in a dull tone, but I knew that he was still sad. "Don't worry, Suikotsu," I said to him._

_He must have noticed the smile in my voice and turned away from the night sky to look at me. He knew it was rare that I smiled; and it was. He smiled back, a sad smile. "Thanks, 'Gome. Maybe you're right. Maybe I will get over her, maybe I won't…" _

_My lips quirked up a bit. 'Yeah, maybe… but it might be hard.' I said mentally, keeping the thought to myself._

_The gang all headed home. Miroku and I headed the same direction, since we shared an apartment room with Souta. As soon as we got to the apartment lot, I took off up the stairs and into our apartment; Apartment number 510, coincidentally Souta's birth date (May tenth)._

_I ran towards my room, changing into my night clothes and jumping into bed. I was trying to sleep, but there was just too much in my mind. I had just heard Miroku coming into the door and into the bathroom; I had kind of ran ahead of him to the room._

_I kept thinking and thinking, the thoughts just wouldn't stop. I thought more particularly about how Kikyou moved to Tokyo and how we didn't get the money for Souta's surgery…_

_I cried once more, crying myself to sleep._

_**2 days later**_

_I was in the waiting room of the hospital with Miroku, worried. Souta's heartbeat had stopped once more over the night and I was waiting for the results. I crossed my fingers and toes, praying that Souta was alive. I was still in my night clothes since the hospital called during we were sleeping. My knees were held up to my chest, and Miroku's arm was around my shoulder, trying to calm my pounding heart._

_Finally, after what seemed like millions of years, a doctor dressed in a white coat stepped out with a glum look. Possibilities ran through my head, as did Miroku's. 'Could Souta be… could he be…' I didn't want to finish the thought, fearing it would somehow jinx our hopes._

_It was already jinxed anyway. The doctor spoke up, speaking my worst fear. "I'm very sorry, but Souta Higurashi has passed away."_

_I stared at the doctor, his statement processing through my mind. After a few minutes, I put my face into my knees and cried again. I cried for Souta, I cried for Miroku, and I mostly cried for me. I could feel Miroku's arm tightening around me, then another arm circling me. I could feel him shaking, and I knew he was holding in his tears. He had lost yet another close, almost family, person. _

_We had driven home after a while, and when we reached inside the apartment and closed the door, Miroku broke down. I couldn't believe it. Miroku broke down and cried. I decided to do something about it, and hugged him as he would have done for me. Tears started streaming down my face, and soon enough I was sobbing again like in the hospital._

_We cried together for Souta, and for us. We couldn't believe we lost another person important to us…_

_  
We were going to stand by each other forever, no matter what._

**--Flashback End—**

(_Author's POV_)

A lone tear streaked down Kagome's cheek, but she wiped it away, determined. She had decided while swimming through the horrible memory lane.

'_I _will_ move to Tokyo and find Kikyou,_' Kagome thought, '_I promise myself._'

She stared up at the ceiling thinking a bit more. '_Maybe the gang will come with me too. We _can_ afford it, after all, we've been saving it since…_' she shook her head, not wanting to relive the memory again.

Instead, she pulled up her dark green covers and looked around the room a bit before falling into a deep and surprisingly dreamless sleep.

**So, how was it? I want to know which story is a better hit; NF or this one? As you can probably guess, Kikyou is nice in this one; but I just had to add the pink frilly thing :) **

**Thanks for trying out my new story; I want to see how this one works out. A more serious fiction of sorts. **

**I don't think you should expect updates in one week like in NF; I have a feeling this story is going to be a little harder to write. I might take more than a week, and I have school added to that too. Also, I wanted these chapters to be longer than NF :) This chapter is about 2,500 (Without A/N's and such). I'm not very sure if I could write that much on all the chapters, but I'll try…**

**Thank you very much to readers, and I hope you enjoyed it at least a LITTLE. Review?**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	2. Promise

**Author's Note: **Sigh, I'm starting to think people don't like this story very much, or maybe it's just not interesting at the start. I'll keep continuing it anyway; I feel so lame… :( Anybody please spare a review or two to make me happy? I like this story. x,x

**Title change; Fate's Tryst. Summary changed. Hope it will attract more people somehow.**

Also, my chapters are going to be about as long as or longer than this chapter… Yay! More for you to read and burn your eyes… :D

**Brief:** The gang arrives at Tokyo.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would be eating some good, expensive sushi… ;-; But cheap sushi is really good too!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Promise**

Kagome awoke from her slumber, kept warm with her thick dark green comforter. It was currently the end of September, almost a year since that day…

Kagome shook her head from that thought. She emerged from under the covers and looked through the window curtains. It was a bit cloudy, and autumn was starting to show… there were beautiful orange, red, and brown colored leaves scattered across. The sunshine made the morning dew on leaves and grass sparkle, making it look like a little autumn wonderland. '_It's so pretty…_' Kagome smiled. Smiling was getting rarer and rarer for her, especially after Souta's death.

She lifted her arms and stretched them, along with her back. She cracked and worked out the kinks in her back from sleeping in the same position for a long time. She took the time to look at her room.

The walls were painted with two different colors; a dark green and a slightly lighter one, making them contrast. The carpet was a plush cream-colored, greatly standing out apart from her darker green room. The bed sheets were between a light and dark green, and her comforter was a dark one. A bedside table stood on the bed side, of course. A silver cell phone lay on the table, as well as a lamp. There was a closet to the opposite side of the bed, filled with clothes and stuff of sorts. There was a window to the opposite side of the closet, sun shining through the green curtains.

Kagome walked out the door to her room and into hers and Miroku's shared restroom. She did her did her thing, brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. When she was done, she entered the kitchen and got herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and milk.

'_Hm… Miroku's not up yet,_' Kagome thought while eating her cereal. '_I guess I'll have to go wake him up, then…_' Kagome grinned evilly. She finished her cereal and placed the bowl and spoon into the sink. '_I'll have to wash that later; Miroku would never do the dishes…_' Kagome sighed.

She walked down the hallway and in front of Miroku's bedroom door. She held on the door knob and turned it slowly, not wanting the creaking of the door to wake him up. She mentally cheered that the door didn't make a sound. Kagome carefully tip-toed across Miroku's purple colored plush carpet to the side of his bed. From where she was standing, all she could see was a snoring lump under black bed covers. Kagome stifled a giggle, and prepared to do her wake up call.

"Miroku, look, HOT NAKED STRIPPER GIRLS!" she yelled to the lump.

Immediately, a man could be seen sitting up and looking around his room frantically. "What! Where!"

Kagome couldn't hold in her laughs any longer and let them go, rolling on the floor, too. Miroku stared at her, confused, until realization dawned on him. "There _wasn't _any hot naked hooter girls!"

Kagome stopped laughing enough to grin at him, then going back into hysterics.

"That was a dirty trick," Miroku pouted. Deep inside, though, he was happy Kagome was laughing and having fun. …Even if it meant making fun of _HIM…_ Damn it.

Soon, Kagome stopped laughing and just smiled at Miroku. Miroku smiled back, and got out of bed. At that, Kagome just started laughing all over again. Miroku was _really_ confused now. Why was she laughing…?

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

Kagome giggled, and pointed, and Miroku looked downwards towards the direction she was pointing and found—ah… Miroku blushed. '_What on earth POSSESSED me to wear these damn TEDDY BEAR BOXERS last night!_'

Miroku muttered, "Yeah, yeah, shut up…"

Kagome giggled a little more, and then stood up, wiping off imaginary dust from her blue pajama pants.

As Miroku dressed into more appropriate clothes, Kagome remembered her decision from yesterday night. '_Oh right… Tokyo… I gotta tell Miroku,_' she thought. She saw that Miroku was almost fully-dressed, so she took that chance.

"Hey, Miroku?" she asked.

"Hm?" Miroku replied, looking at her as he put on his first sock.

"Can we or actually, the gang move to Tokyo?" she asked a bit afraid of his answer. She needed his consent…

Miroku looked up at her again as his sock was put only mid-way. "Why…?"

Kagome looked down at her white socks and fiddled with her feet. "Well, I kind of decided yesterday. I want to look for Kikyou," she finished determinedly, staring him straight at the eyes this time.

Miroku sighed, and joined her sitting on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, showing he was a little nervous. "Do we have enough money for the whole gang?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been saving for almost a year, and we won all the competitions! You know that," Kagome answered.

Miroku sighed once more and gave up. "Alright," he said, Kagome cheering and hugging Miroku. "_But_, you have to ask the gang."

"Okay, okay! Thanks, Miroku!" she said, kissing his cheek and running out the door to call a meeting for the gang at noon.

Miroku looked at the closed door. '_Well, I guess if it makes her happy…_'

* * *

**12 PM, Noon**

The whole gang gathered at 'The Spot', Kagome started calling it. It was just a place where the gang would go meet together for meetings, or just hanging out for the fun of it. About two years ago, they all found a big cabin inside a deserted forest; it was amazing. It was deep in there, so nobody of public would be able to catch a glance at it. It was totally undisturbed at all times, with the exception of a few birds and such.

They were all sitting on the sofas, couches, beanies, chairs, loveseats, etc. When everyone was quiet, Kagome spoke up, keeping on a somewhat serious face.

"Okay. Well, last night, I've decided something. I want to go to Tokyo to find Kikyou and _get her back_. I don't think our gang is a gang without Kikyou; she's been here with us forever, not to mention she's the second ace in the 'Double Aces'. So, I need your consent, guys. What do you think?"

A few of the gang members nodded their heads, immediately agreeing with the 'our gang is not a gang without Kikyou'. After a while, people nodded their heads in approval, with the exception of some. Suikotsu was rather reluctant to go to Tokyo since Kikyou was there, but he thought of his fondness of her and softened. He ended up agreeing with the rest of the gang.

"Well then, it's settled. We're moving to Tokyo, people!" Kagome cheered.

One person spoke up. It was Hojo, one of the gang members. "Where are we going to live, though?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it all covered. I made a few calls and arrangements. We'll be living in a big house all together, if you guys don't mind?"

They shook their heads, saying it was easier for meetings and stuff.

"Alright then. Why don't you all go home and pack? Let's meet together on October first; one week from now. We'll start traveling to Tokyo then, on bike or car doesn't matter. If you are using your car, though, remember to bring your bike!" Kagome clapped.

Everyone left the huge cabin, leaving Kagome sitting on a beanie bag and Miroku on a two-seated sofa. "So, moving to the big city of Tokyo, huh? I guess it'll be nice…" Miroku commented.

"Yeah. Maybe if we go to a new city we'll forget about all the memories here…?" Kagome asked softly.

Miroku looked up at the ceiling. "We could _never_ forget what happened here. This is our home, and we'll never forget."

Kagome leaned her head onto her arm. "You're right, we'll never forget. There _are_ good memories too," she said.

"Mm hmm…" Miroku replied, walking down memory lane.

**--Flashback—**

_**Miroku POV**_

_8 years ago… (Miroku age 10, Kagome 9)_

_School was _finally_ over after six long hours! I was walking home towards my home where I was _hoping_ to see my mom and dad… but I didn't. I saw 'Caution' signs that wrapped a box around my home, not letting anybody in. There were big red fire trucks, and firemen were watering the house, it was on fire! My eyes watered, but I refused to cry in front of all of these adults. _

_One of my neighbors recognized me and came up to me with sad eyes, I saw. "I'm sorry Miroku, dear, your parents have died," she told me._

_My eyes widened. 'They… they died?' I thought, not believing what I had just heard._

_I was mad, but also sad. I couldn't believe it; I've lived with my parents for TEN YEARS! They _can't_ be dead! _

_I wanted to cry badly, so I ran. I just ran, and my eye caught sight of a playground with no one in it. I ran there and sat on the swing, and started crying._

_I don't know how long I was crying, but after a while I saw a girl's little feet in front of me. I looked up into these pretty blue eyes; I didn't know Japanese people could have blue eyes? _

_As I was pondering about her eyes, I heard a small, happy voice speak up. "Why are you crying?" I heard her ask me._

_I sniffed, and then put up a cold face. "None of your business, I don't know you!" I yelled at her. I regretted it though, because I could tell she had flinched and her lower lip was trembling. Then, I saw shiny tears streaming down her face, and I immediately apologized._

"_I'm sorry, it's just…" I trailed off._

_The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes free of tears. "It's okay, you look sad. I know you didn't mean it…"_

_I looked up at the girl in amazement. How had she known I was sad? _

"_I'm Kagome," she said._

_I looked up at her and decided to tell her my name. "Hi, I'm Miroku."_

'_Kagome' smiled a little. "So, why were you crying, Miro-kun?" I noticed she had already made me a little nickname. I looked down and replied._

"_My mom and dad just died in a fire," I said sadly._

_Kagome frowned, and then she walked closer to me, wrapping her little arms around my neck. To say the least, I was surprised; really surprised._

"_Its okay, Miro-kun; I know how it feels to lose someone special, too… Some bad man had killed my daddy and mommy, and I have to live with another woman and man I don't even know," she said, still hugging me._

_I hugged her back and leaned into her shoulder. "I guess… thanks." I felt comforted in her arms. I think I've just found my new best friend…_

**--Flashback End—**

Miroku smiled sadly. '_That was the day my parents died…_' he thought, but suddenly smiled a little softer; happier. '_But, I also coincidentally met my best friend, Kagome, that day, too._'

Kagome's voice echoed through the big room and snapped Miroku out of his thoughts and memories. "So I guess we should get going right now… we have to pack too, you know," she said.

"Yeah," Miroku replied, smiling.

The two young adults got up out of their seats and headed to the door to their motorcycles. Kagome still had the same bike after a year; she just loved it too much.

Miroku's bike was awesome; that's what Kagome always thought. Its shape was much like hers; decent sized and sleek. It was a color between a glossy and metallic purple, and on both sides were the letter 'M' in silver graffiti writing and black 'tear' marks clawing through the letter.

They both hopped onto their bikes and pulled on their helmets. Kagome's was black with the blue dragon circling the head piece and Miroku's was black with silver and purple claw marks. They revved up their engines and raced towards their home. (Literally)

* * *

**One Week Later; October 1…**

The gang had gathered together at 'The Spot', preparing to travel to Tokyo.

"Okay, guys! We're going to travel to Tokyo all day; we'll go to some rest stops of course, though. Let's go!" Kagome cheered, all of the gang getting into their cars or onto their bikes.

* * *

The gang got to Tokyo no problem in eight hours (**I don't know how long it is from Kyoto to Tokyo.**), stopping only three times during the trip. Kagome was in her black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder with Miroku and led the way to their new home.

They stopped in front of a big mansion; the gang members looked at it in awe, wondering how Kagome afforded such a big and beautiful house. It had five floors, or at least that's what you could see from the outside. There were big gates, where everyone drove up to, Kagome still at the front and everyone else trailing behind, still gazing at the mansion.

Kagome pulled down the window of the car and spoke into the intercom. "Myouga, it's me, Kagome. Could you open up the gates?"

An elderly voice spoke back, the buzzes from the electricity sounding through. "Of course, Miss Kagome."

The large black gates opened, letting Kagome, Miroku, and the rest of the gang drive into the mansion's garage. Everyone parked their cars or bikes and stood in a group, staring at Kagome as if asking a silent question.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagome spoke while leaning back on her car. "So I'm guessing you all want an explanation of how I got this huge mansion, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Kagome exhaled her breath upwards a bit, blowing her bands upwards. "Well, my grandmother, Kaede, owns this mansion and I asked her if we could live in there. She's getting of old age, and she wants to go out and explore the world a bit her before her 'time'," Kagome said that sadly, but continued. "So I took the chance since nobody was going to be living in there, with the exception of the maids and such working around the house during the day."

Everyone nodded once more. Kouga, another one of the gang members, (unnecessarily) yelled over the group's quiet chattering. "So do we get to keep this house, or what?"

Kagome looked up at him in the crowd (group). "Yeah, Kaede-baabaa even said she would pay the bills and such for us, for as long as we stay here."

Kouga's eyes brightened. "Sweet!"

Kagome glared sternly at him. "That does _not_ mean, however, you can trash the place and party with stripper girls!"

Kouga saddened. "Kagome, you ruined all the fun!"

"Well, I have to. I don't exactly want Kaede-baa-chan to think we're some kind of animals," Kagome said. The gang looked at Kagome worriedly. "Oh, don't worry; she knows we're a motorcycle gang and its okay with her!" Kagome reassured.

With that, the gang went inside the real mansion, picked their rooms and unpacked.

* * *

Late at night, when everyone was done packing, they were just lounging around the huge living room. They added some of their own seats; beanies, loveseats, etc. Kagome walked over to Shippou, the group's ten year old genius, who was currently lounging lazily and sucking on a lollipop.

"Hey, Shippou?" Kagome asked, trying to get Shippou out of his daze.

Shippou snapped out of it and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Yeah, Kagome?" he said in his cute little ten year old voice.

If Kagome weren't a gang leader, she would have squealed at his cuteness. "Could you do me a favor? Go on the computer and look up the school Kikyou goes to, then enroll all the people who go to high school in this gang into that school," Kagome told him.

"Okay!" Shippou hopped up happily and got onto his laptop to go Kikyou hunting. Kagome stared as he worked. '_I don't know _how_ he can be so smart…_' she thought.

Shippou was cute, and little for his age; a three feet, eleven inches. He had short red brown hair kept up into a messy ponytail. He was wearing a big black t-shirt and dark blue faded baggy pants with chains hanging from the pockets and belt loops; the gang clearly influenced him, apparently… He was a fox demon, so he had a bushy cream colored tail on his behind.

Kagome took her place back on the dark green beanie bag and waited for Shippou to finish his 'hunting'.

* * *

After about an hour, a small boy's voice could be heard yelling, "I got it!"

Kagome blinked and looked over to Shippou. "You found Kikyou's school?" she asked.

"Yup! It's… 'Sakura High School'. You want me to enroll you guys in there?" he asked, wanting to do more on his computer.

"Yeah, thanks, Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed. She was answered from Shippou with a mere 'Mm hmm', since he was busy enrolling everybody through the computer.

Kagome sighed. "So I guess all of us are going to a new high school on Monday… Sakura High School…"

All the high-schoolers groaned, not wanting to have to go back to school so soon again. Monday was only two days away… they all sighed.

Kagome turned to Miroku, who was on a blue beanie bag next to hers. "So, I guess we're meeting Kikyou again," she told him.

"Yeah. Are you going to try and get her back in the gang?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes had just lit on fire. "I'll do anything it takes. She _is_ the reason we moved here, after all."

"Yeah…" Miroku said, imagining Monday's happenings at their new school, Sakura High School…

The gang fell asleep around midnight, expecting a busy Sunday morning tomorrow.

* * *

Miroku lie on his bed, tossing and turning. He grunted out in frustration, lay still, and sighed. '_I can't go to sleep…_'

With another sigh, he got up from the warmness of his bed and traveled across the room to the outdoor balcony and looked out at the sky. After a while, a female figure emerged from the balcony next to him. It was Kagome.

He noticed her hair was a bit tousled. '_I guess she couldn't sleep either…_'

The moonlight shined on her face, giving her already beautiful pale skin an unearthly glow. '_She looks like an angel…_' Miroku thought. '_I guess she is one; she comforted me when my parents died._' Miroku smiled softly.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the eyes observing her, and sighed. She looked up at the moon; it was a full moon. '_It's so beautiful…_' she smiled slightly.

She looked down a bit, and more forwards in front of her, where she could see a lot of the city. "Somewhere, in that city… you're in there, Kikyou," she said.

She fisted her hands. "I _will_ get you back into the gang, I promise myself, Kikyou," she continued, "for me, for Miroku, for the gang, and… for Suikotsu."

When she finished that statement, she frowned a bit. She talked more, as if Kikyou was there in front of her eyes at that moment. "You don't know how much Suikotsu loved and missed you, Kikyou… I don't know why you ever left."

Kagome sighed again, and then shook her head. '_If I keep sighing like this, I'm going to shrink shorter,_' she thought amused. She stretched, twirled around the balcony, and went back into her room and under her covers.

Miroku put his elbows on the balcony railing and leaned onto them, looking up at the moon as Kagome was. '_She _really_ wants Kikyou back… 'Gome probably depended on Kikyou a lot,_' he thought.

'_Well _I _promise that I'll help Kikyou come back into the gang, too._'

* * *

**3,308 words. Remember, this _is_ an InuKag story. Don't take the 'angel' thing with Miroku and Kagome the wrong way. I don't think I'll _ever_ write a Miroku and Kagome pairing; unless I'm higher than usual or something… Or maybe it's just me that makes myself think that this chapter is persuading a MirokuKagome! X.x Whatever.**

**I'm not really sure about this story. I'm just having a feeling people don't like this a lot right now XD But I'm sure it will get more interesting later on when everyone meets. **

**I PROMISE.**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	3. Perplexity

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews; and thank you **eyes of the midnight wolf** for encouraging me and telling me the story is not lame and that I don't need a lot of reviews; it will come _someday. _Thanks :)

_Slightly_ long chapter.

**Brief: **(Some of the) gang goes to the mall; they find Kikyou…  
Mixed, teenage emotions.  
Let the plot build.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Perplexity**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; birds were chirping, the grass was shining with early morning dew, and _the sun was shining…_

'_Stupid sunlight…_' Kagome groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. After a while, she sighed and gave up, getting up out of bed and wiggling her toes on the soft carpet.

She stood for a while, brought up her arms and arched her back, effectively making a 'crack' sound. She went into her bathroom and first did her 'thing' and then brushed her teeth. She turned the knob of the shower and set it to a temperature between warm and hot. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

Kagome sighed happily. She stood still under the hot pounding water, letting it work out the kinks and stress all over her body. '_I haven't taken a long shower this relaxing for weeks…_'

When she finished showering, she wrapped a green colored towel around herself and then took out her Bath & Body Works' Sweet Pea lotion and smoothed it over her skin.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom to find Miroku lying on her bed. She kept walking over to her closet, not really caring that Miroku was watching since they thought of each other as family. They didn't think of each other _that_ way, so she didn't worry.

She put on her undergarments, and when she finished Miroku spoke up. "So, what are we going to do today since you're getting all dressed up?"

She pulled on some fairly tight Dickies pants and answered. "Well, I was thinking some of us could go find a mall and do some before school shopping for clothes and such," she said, putting on a slightly tight red short-sleeved shirt.

Miroku nodded, but realized she wasn't looking at him. "I guess so," he answered aloud.

Kagome put on some red ankle socks, then grabbed her towel and dried her hair slightly with it, before going into the bathroom again, but keeping the door open. She pulled out the drawer and took out her blow dryer, and started… drying. She finished in about ten minutes, since her hair was pretty long; mid-back. Kagome didn't wear much make-up; she put on some black eyeliner and smacked on some lip gloss. She stepped out of the bathroom, and Miroku was _still_ lying on her bed.

Kagome looked at him strangely. '_I thought he already asked his question…?_' "What are you still doing on my bed, Miroku?"

Miroku looked like he just snapped out of something. "Uh, nothing, really… just thinking, that's all."

Kagome lay down on her bed next to him, and rested her head on her right arm, facing Miroku. "Oh? Thinking about what?" she inquired.

Miroku turned to face Kagome, and then looked back up at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head. "Nothing really… just, how would life be if Kikyou never left that day…"

Kagome had a sad face on, and made a slight 'o' shape with her mouth. "I guess… we'd all be in Kyoto still, racing. Souta may have lived, may still have…" Kagome still struggled with the thought of what had happened to Souta, so Miroku sent her an understanding look, stating she didn't _have_ to say it. "Well, yeah, it may or may not have happened. Maybe, just maybe, Suikotsu would have been happy _together_ with her, too…" she continued.

After a bit of silence, Kagome sat up. "Enough of this silence and shit, let's get going."

"Well, uh, Kagome… I'm not exactly dressed properly…" she heard Miroku say. She turned around and noticed for the first time he was wearing his pajamas. She sweat dropped. "Oh, right, go get dressed and I'll ask the gang if they want to go to the mall with us."

Miroku walked towards the door connecting their rooms and went to change, while Kagome slipped on her black and red Converse high tops and went downstairs to ask people if they wanted to go to the mall with them.

* * *

Miroku came out of his room wearing black, long sleeved button up shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned; showing his well-toned chest. It was getting a bit chilly outside; autumn was _really_ starting to show now. He wore some baggy faded black jeans, and some black high top Converse. He grabbed his leather jacket and went down the stairs, where he found Kagome and some other members of the gang waiting; Kouga, Suikotsu, Ayame, and Rin. 

Kouga was about 5' 10", and had a well-built body. He had straight black hair kept into a high ponytail that reached to his shoulders. Messy bangs hung in front of his face, bringing attention to his icy blue eyes. He had a wrapped brown bandana that tied around his forehead, some of his bangs under or on top of it. He wore a big brown long sleeved shirt and some baggy faded blue jeans. Kouga was a wolf demon; you could tell by the long brown tail behind him. He wore brown Timberlands on his feet. He was seventeen years old; a senior in high school.

Suikotsu, as he was described before, was about Kouga's height and had hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a maroon colored t-shirt and a big black jacket. He wore some loose-fitting jeans and black Phat Farms. Suikotsu was eighteen, the oldest of the gang (going to the mall), but also still a senior in high school.

Ayame was an attractive girl; a wolf demon, like Kouga is. She had hair similar to Shippou's, but a more red to it than brown. She kept her hair in her signature pigtails; the only time she took them off was in her sleep and when she was wearing her helmet on the motorcycle. She had sharp green eyes that pierced through your own. She wore a green long sleeved shirt, but was covered with the black hoodie she was wearing. She wore tight fitting dark blue jeans and green and black checkered Vans slip-ons. She too, had a tail behind her like Kouga. She had just turned seventeen a few weeks ago, a high school senior.

Rin, their last mall companion, was a small petite girl. She had black hair down to her shoulders and a small side ponytail to her right. She wore a bright orange t-shirt with a yellow grinning face, the shirt concealed inside a big black zip up jacket. She wore dark blue jeans, like Ayame, and on her small feet were black Converse. Rin was a peppy girl, and how she got in this gang, Kagome didn't know. Rin was the youngest of the whole gang, fifteen years old, but she was the gang's second genius (Shippou was the other) and was a senior in high school along with the rest of the group.

Kagome put on a black long sleeved collared shirt that belonged to Miroku, left unbuttoned. They all took their keys and went out the door, Kouga, Suikotsu, Ayame, Kagome, and Miroku on their bikes and Rin in her Honda Civic. To the mall, they raced…

* * *

They all parked in a lot in front of a huge mall they found called the 'Tengoku Mall'. They walked into an entrance, and were overwhelmed by the many people that were at the mall on a Sunday noon. They all decided to find the food court and have some brunch. 

After walking around a while, they found the foot court and ate some McDonald's. Throughout the meal they had slight conversation, more of them focusing on their food or thinking of tomorrow. When they finished, they threw away their trash and headed on to find some stores they could shop at.

Kagome first spotted Hot Topic. "Hey, guys! Wanna go into Hot Topic?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically (with an exception with the guys) and walked into the store. The girls ran around, finding clothes they liked to try on in the fitting room and then purchasing it. The guys found a few clothes they liked, also.

The gang walked out of Hot Topic with at least one Hot Topic bag and walked around more and found Pac Sun. They walked in and browsed around, unaware of a familiar person that was in the very same store...

* * *

Else where in the Pac Sun store were two pretty girls and an attractive boy. One of the girls looked strikingly like Kagome; she had long, straight black hair that reached down to her waist. She had a delicate and curvy figure, also like Kagome. The only difference was her eyes; they were a smooth chocolate brown; her eyelids shadowed with a pretty baby blue. She wore a gray collared shirt from Aeropostale with a little blue butterfly logo. She wore a white pleated skirt, reaching a little lower than the middle of her thighs, and she wore blue flip-flops that matched the butterfly logo. 

The second girl was also very pretty; she had long brown hair kept in a high ponytail. She had a strong, shapely figure, but was still very curvy. She had caramel brown colored eyes, and was wearing her signature magenta eye shadow. She wore a tight magenta colored t-shirt with the words 'Keep out of reach of ex-boyfriends' in white. She wore tight-fitting dark blue jean capris and dark pink Converse high-tops, the tops of it folded down slightly.

The man that accompanied them was very attractive; he had long waist length silver hair and messy bangs. He had doggy ears on his head, showing he was part dog demon. His eyes were a piercing golden color, drawing everyone's attention to them. He wore a large red t-shirt and saggy blue jeans. He was wearing high black Nike Air Force 1's.

"Come on Kikyou, are we _done_ yet? We've been here for fucking forty five minutes!" the boy said.

The girl who looked like Kagome, Kikyou, turned around from the clothes rack to look at him. "Inuyasha, it's not that long! Besides, you were the one who agreed to go with us!"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Only 'cause Sango threatened me."

The girl with magenta eye shadow, Sango, retorted. "I did _not_ threaten you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Suddenly, Kikyou's eye caught a group of people about ten feet away from her. Her eyes widened, Inuyasha noticed. "Kagome…?" Inuyasha heard Kikyou whisper. He and Sango turned to look the way Kikyou was looking, to find a girl that looked strangely like Kikyou with two other guys looking in places around her.

'_Wow, that girl looks like Kikyou… she's kind of… hot…_' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha saw the look-a-like turn the way they were and saw Kikyou bending down, hiding behind the clothes and closing her eyes. '_What's she so worried about?_'

When Kikyou caught the girl's face, she panicked. '_It _is _Kagome! But what is she doing here?_' she asked herself, putting her face into her hands.

Inuyasha looked towards the girl again, and saw she was coming their way.

* * *

When Kagome and the gang reached inside Pac Sun, she immediately ran towards the right side of the store, to a shirt she saw from outside the store. 

She picked up the shirt; it was a military green colored shirt that said 'Caution' in black block letters. After shifting through the clothes a bit, she turned around to look at the left side of the store, but instead caught sight of a girl…

'_Is that _Kikyou' she thought, her eyes wide. Their eyes locked for a millisecond, before the girl flew down and hid herself behind the clothes.

Suikotsu and Miroku were looking at clothes that were kind of near Kagome, and saw Kagome's eyes were widened. Both of them confused, they looked the way Kagome was looking. They didn't see anything…?

Kagome's eyes went to their normal size, and then Kagome's fist clenched. Suikotsu and Miroku were _still_ confused, when Kagome started to stalk to way she was looking. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, and then ran after her.

* * *

By that time, Kikyou was sitting down on the floor, hands in between her hair, running them through it as a nervous habit. '_Oh no, she's coming here…_' she clenched her eyes closed, waiting for those familiar shoes to appear beside her. She hugged her knees to her test tightly, waiting nervously, while Inuyasha and Sango looked confusingly between her and the girl coming their way.

* * *

As Kagome got closer to her destination, she slowed her steps until she came to a full stop beside a girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Kagome's eyes saddened, making the eyelids fall a bit. '_It is Kikyou… right here… I found her…_' 

Kagome stood staring at Kikyou with her hands to her sides, Kikyou still in the same position. Miroku and Suikotsu were a few feet from Kagome, walking towards her.

"Hey, Kagome, why'd you ru—" Miroku stopped his sentence, eyes widening. There was Kikyou, right there on the floor! Suikotsu looked over Miroku's shoulder, trying to see what they were staring at. He regretted it and turned away to look at another direction, eyes faintly stinging. '_Kikyou…_' Suikotsu continued looking the other way, before fully turning that way. He didn't think he was ready to see her face just now…

"So, Kikyou… we found you again…" Kagome said in a small voice, her hand trembling as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Kikyou bit her lip, and finally freed her face from behind her knees to look up at Kagome. She answered in a shaky voice. "U-uh… Y-yeah…"

Kagome soon, too, bit onto her bottom lip. "W-why did you leave?" she said, her voice starting to give away. '_That sounded desperate…_' Kagome thought, looking down to her feet.

Ayame and Rin spotted their group, all staring down at something on the floor, Kagome looking down. They looked at each other and thought the same thing, '_What's going on?_' They both rain towards Kagome, Miroku, and Suikotsu… spotting Kikyou. They kept quiet, their mouths agape for a moment before closing their mouths.

"I-I told you in that letter, d-didn't you read it?" Kikyou stuttered.

Kagome got a little angry. "Yeah, I did! What were you _talking _about? _Pressure!_" she shouted, "We were doing those competitions for almost a _year_!"

Kikyou cringed; Kagome was younger than her, but she could sure scare her. "I know, but… I… I just couldn't _take_ it! That was a _huge_ competition and it was just so much more… It just _scared_ me a lot!"

"Well, we had to forfeit," Kagome said. She could feel the familiar stinging in her eyes; she was going to cry. She hid her eyes under her bangs, not wanting anybody to see her cry again. Before any tears could fall in front of the group, Kagome ran and accidentally brushed past one of Kikyou's friends, Inuyasha. She ran out of the door and blindly ran around, looking for a bathroom so she could cry her eyes out. She didn't like thinking about one year ago at that competition… when Souta… passed…

Miroku watched Kagome run out, and then looked down to his feet and spoke to Kikyou. "We had to forfeit, and you _knew_ it was the most important competition. You know _why_, don't you?"

Kikyou looked up at Miroku. "It was the championship…?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "_Yes, _it was…" he grounded out, "but did you _forget_ something _else_? Something that was _important _to the gang, _especially_ Kagome…"

Kikyou started to say 'No', but her eyes widened in realization before tears filled in her eyes. "Oh my Kami… we needed to money for… for Souta…" Kikyou let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Yeah, and you know what happens when we have to _forfeit_?" Miroku said, his voice rising.

More tears slipped from Kikyou's eyes, falling into her hands. "W-We don't get the money…"

Miroku's lips pressed together forming a thin line. "He died two days later…" Miroku said, before following Kagome and walking out of the store.

Kikyou was really crying now, and looked up at Suikotsu. He resisted from caving in; instead, he stared at her with blank for a while before closing his eyes and walking calmly out of the store in search of Miroku and Kagome.

Rin also left slowly, watching Kikyou as she walked beside her. She had nothing to say; she was disappointed.

Ayame was the only one left. Kikyou spoke again, desperately. "W-Was I the reason he… he died?"

"I don't know… Who was the one who didn't show up last year?" Ayame said coldly. Kikyou said nothing, and Ayame continued. "The gang lost respect and trust in you, Kikyou. I don't know why, but Kagome isn't blaming you after Souta died. She didn't blame you on _anything_ when you left. I sure want to blame you… but Kagome tells everyone not to. You should _thank_ her."

Kikyou looked down, ashamed.

"And you know what? When you left, Suikotsu was heartbroken. You just _left_ him like that. He really loves you, you know," and with that, Ayame left Kikyou and out the store.

Kikyou covered her face with her hands, letting out a sob. Inuyasha and Sango looked at her worriedly but patted her back. They didn't understand, but they were her friends and they had to comfort her, right?

As Inuyasha was patting her back, Inuyasha wondered. '_What was _that_ we just saw…?_' he thought, before focusing on stopping Kikyou from crying.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

I hate it when women cried.

It made me feel weak.

Particularly Kikyou… but… when that other girl cried, Kagome, I felt my heart clenching. Why am I feeling that way? I used to feel that when I saw Kikyou… cry…

I hardly know this girl, right? I just saw her, that's all…

I still have a crush on Kikyou—wait. I used to say I _loved_ Kikyou… not a measly _crush_.

One look at that other girl and I feel some tugs on my heart? Like… she's the one? It can't be. I felt that with Kikyou when I saw her.

_Felt_.

…What's wrong with me? Am I giving up on Kikyou just like that…?

We aren't a couple, but…

I love her, don't I?

Deep down, though, I could hear a taunting little voice, in the back of my head. It's saying… '_Not anymore…_

_It's someone else._'

Someone else…

I sighed. I couldn't help it though, it's just… she looked so sad, and I felt like my heart had just broken in two. All this thinking over some girl I don't even _know_?

I closed my eyes, trying to get the thoughts out. Once I _figured_ they were gone, I just continued trying to comfort Kikyou, putting away my own problems…

* * *

**Kikyou's POV**

I covered my face with my hands and let out a sob. I felt a large, calloused hand and a smaller hand patting my back. Inuyasha and Sango were trying to comfort me… but I don't think that will work. I want Kagome to comfort me. Miroku… Ayame… Rin… _Suikotsu_… They probably won't forgive me anyway. I let out another sob; people were probably staring at me.

He died. Souta died.

He died because the gang couldn't get all the money.

They couldn't get the money because I ran away.

I ran away from my problems, not wanting to face them. Not telling anybody else. And because of that, they forfeited the biggest competition with the biggest money prize, losing their chance for Souta's surgery.

It was all because of _me._

Guilt washed through me like huge waves, and I wanted nothing more than to turn back time and start over.

Start over, win the race, and get the money. I know I'm trying to reassure myself, but it's not working. I can't turn back time, and that's the problem. I can't bring myself to not feel guilty about it; Kagome didn't blame me, Ayame told me… Why isn't she? Does Kagome love me so much she wouldn't blame me for not getting the money? For letting Souta _die_…?

The thought of Kagome not blaming me after all that just makes even more guilt wash through my body, tears flowing freely, not caring who saw or stared.

What was I _thinking_ last year…?

I wanted the guilt to go away. I just wanted it to leave me. I want it to leave, to never come back again. I _hate_ feeling guilty.

I admit, when I left that night, there was something tugging at my heart. Like I'm leaving something really important behind. Was it the competition? The gang? Kagome? …Suikotsu? Do I love him, too?

Inuyasha is the one I'm in love with, right…?

I'm not so sure anymore. I don't know what to do…

What _are_ all these mixed emotions? Suddenly, I feel like _Suikotsu_ is the one for me. Like, I loved him the whole time…?

I suddenly remembered how much fun we had together, the little looks he gave me that I had never understood.

I understand, now. He's loved me the whole time…

But am I ready to give Inuyasha up?

I don't know if I _love_ Suikotsu that way… But… my heart's just bothering me. Am I making the wrong decision by ignoring what I feel with Suikotsu?

I thought I loved Inuyasha… is it just a crush? No, it can't be… can it?

Why is life so complicated?

* * *

**Ehhhh. 3,598 words.**

**Watch out for love triangles, squares, and pentagons, whatever. **

**The good stuff is coming up… Chapter four is huuuge (in my opinion):) The biggest chapter I've written so far.**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	4. Aspiration

**Author's Note: **I didn't get many reviews, but that's okay, I'm still thankful. I guess I'm a bit insecure and sort of think reviews are what makes the story good; reassurance, you know? XD And FT is officially longer than NF. Whoo hoo! I'm going to work VERY hard on this story. :)

**Brief: **What happens after the mall; the gang starts their first day at Sakura High School.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, my name would be Rumiko Takahashi; it isn't though. Pooey.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aspiration**

Kagome ran, occasionally muttering an apology for bumping into people. She had finally found an empty restroom, went in the biggest stall and started to cry and sob.

'_I didn't think it'd be this hard to confront her,_' Kagome thought.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps, and tried to restrain her sobs, toning it down to silent tears. She heard a worried voice speak to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" It was Ayame.

Kagome sniffed, and wiped her eyes before opening up the stall. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

Ayame looked at her sympathetically. "Why don't you get washed up, Kagome?" Kagome only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She walked towards to sink and looked in the mirror. She examined her red eyes and the swelling that started when she wiped her eyes. '_I look pathetic,_' she thought, as she turned on the cold water and splashed it onto her face and eyes. She rolled out a towel from the box, lightly patting her face because of the rough texture of the paper.

Ayame patted her back as Kagome did the occasional sniff and silent hiccup. They walked out of the restroom together, where they found Miroku with his hands in his pockets, Suikotsu slouching and looking down, and Rin looking not so peppy.

Rin was the first to speak to Kagome. "'Gome, are you okay?"

Kagome did her best and pushed on a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm okay, Rin."

Rin didn't look very convinced with the smile, but decided not to push it and smiled back. "I kept your bags for you…" she said.

Kagome gently took the bags from her outstretched hands. "Thanks…"

It was an uncomfortable silence for a while, before Miroku broke it. "Why don't we all get home? It's been a rough day," he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went out the nearest exit.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Ayame had left, Kikyou had stopped crying. She was still sitting on the floor, arms now loosely hanging around her knees. Her eyes were blank, as if her mind was clear of thoughts. Inuyasha and Sango looked at her worriedly. 

Sango spoke softly as she shook Kikyou's shoulders. "Kikyou…" Kikyou didn't snap out of her 'trance', Sango's shaking not affecting her. "Kikyou!" Kikyou blinked, and looked at Sango.

"Are you alright, Kikyou?" Sango asked, while Inuyasha's eyes were furrowed in worry.

Kikyou looked down at her arms, bringing her hands together and fiddling with her fingers. "I-I guess…"

Sango didn't seem satisfied with that answer, and pushed on, ignoring the protests in the back of her head. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Kikyou immediately clenched her eyes shut. "No," she said softly, though inside she wanted to scream '_I do NOT want to talk about it, EVER!_'

Sango decided not to push any further, seemingly knowing that Kikyou wanted only to scream at her right now. She sighed, and then held out her hand to Kikyou. "Well, then, why don't we go find a bathroom and get you cleaned up?" Sango suggested, being sure to keep her voice soft.

Kikyou took Sango's hand and let her be pulled up. "Okay," Kikyou replied, walking with Sango and Inuyasha in search of a bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom inside the hallways, Kikyou, Sango and Inuyasha came face to face with Kagome, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, and Suikotsu. The two groups stared silently, and Kikyou was contemplating in her head what she should do. As if her prayers were answered, Kagome made no trouble and merely brushed past them, the others following after her in a line. They didn't pass Kikyou without a look though, with the exception of Suikotsu who just looked down at the floor.

Kikyou frowned. '_What was that little tugging in my heart when Suikotsu didn't look at me?_' she thought. She pushed it aside, thinking it was nothing and trudged on to the ladies' room. Kikyou and Sango entered through the pushing door, Inuyasha waiting outside next to a phone booth.

Kikyou somewhat slowly walked toward the sink mirror, as if she didn't want to see how pathetic she looked at the moment. She stared at her reflection; she had red, swollen eyes, tear strained cheeks and her normally sparkling brown eyes looked sad and depressed. She sighed once, and turned on the cold water. She cupped her hands together to gather the water, then splashing it all on her face. She repeated this, feeling dirty somehow.

Women passing by the sink into the stalls stared, confused at why the girl was washing her face furiously.

'_How could I have—No, I can't be thinking this right now, I'm trying to _stop_ the crying…_' She stopped splashing water onto her face, looking into the mirror and seeing Sango behind her looking at her reflection confused. She ignored the look and walked toward the paper towels. Kikyou didn't care that the drips of water were running down her face and neck, making dark dots onto her baby blue shirt. She pulled out a paper towel and dabbed it around her face and neck silently.

The two girls walked out of the restroom, finding Inuyasha with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets, and leaning back against the wall. "Do you want to go home?" he asked gruffly, looking towards the two.

Sango looked at Kikyou, silently making it her decision. Kikyou merely nodded, exhausted from all the crying and the stress weighing onto her shoulders like constantly falling bricks.

* * *

The gang headed to the part of the part of the parking lot their bikes and car were at. Kagome got onto her bike, somewhat lazily. They all drove home, actually following the speed limit this time. 

They all parked their vehicles in the mansion's huge garage before going inside the mansion. Kagome immediately climbed up the stairs two steps at a time towards her room. When she got to her room, she changed almost right away into an oversized dark green t-shirt and black silk boxers. She trudged towards her bed and fell onto it, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When they got into the mansion, Miroku noticed Kagome had quickly went towards the stairs and climb up it two steps at a time. He followed suit towards her room also, but at a slower pace. He ascended the stairs tiredly, and sighed. '_Why couldn't we have some kind of built-in elevator or something? These stairs are killing me…_' 

Miroku had finally reached Kagome's door, and turned the knob, opening it. He stared at the sight. Kagome was on her bed, in a somewhat diagonal position, sleeping. She hadn't made her bed in the morning, and her covers were down; she hadn't bothered the pull them up to sleep. She was sleeping on her stomach, right cheek on her pillow and left leg hanging off the bed. Miroku slightly smiled.

He walked across the plush black colored carpet, towards the balcony. He closed the curtains, effectively blocking out the sunlight (It was only three in the afternoon). Miroku then walked over the Kagome, picking up her left leg and placing it on the bed, then pulling up the covers to keep her warmer. He stood in front of her, staring at her calm sleeping face and his eyes softened. '_She's really had a rough day, hasn't she…?_' He bent over and gently kissed Kagome on the forehead, tucking her in a little more. '_Have a nice sleep…_'

And with that, he walked out of the room, quietly closing the door as not to bother the calm atmosphere in her room.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sango walked outside of the mall in an awkward silence. They walked towards Inuyasha's car, and went in; Kikyou in the passenger seat and Sango in the back. 

The car ride was silent, the humming of the motor somehow soothing Kikyou. It was all quiet, and Inuyasha couldn't stand it and turned on the radio. It was in the middle of the song 'Stick Wit U' by the Pussycat Dolls. As the song ended, Inuyasha halted in front of Kikyou's house. It looked much like her old house, which was pretty much what made her parents want to buy it. It was the same two-storied light blue colored house. Kikyou sat there, still, for a while before waving them goodbye and walking out of the car.

Inuyasha made sure Kikyou was inside her house before starting the car again and driving off to Sango's house to drop her off. Sango started to speak.

"That was pretty weird, huh? At the mall…"

Inuyasha continued driving, and then replied. "Yeah, I wonder what that was all about."

Sango's face features softened a bit, then speaking in a softer tone. "I guess Kikyou wasn't _really_ always that happy peppy girl we know… she probably has a rough past in Kyoto with those people."

"Yeah, but I could tell that Kagome girl really cared about Kikyou. That other girl, the wolf youkai, said that Kagome didn't blame Kikyou for someone… Souta or something dying."

"Yeah, I think they said that was Kagome's brother that died? She must be _really_ caring…" Sango said.

She was answered by a mere 'mm hmm', and that's where their conversation stopped. Inuyasha soon stopped in front of Sango's house, where she thanked him for dropping her off and said goodbye, disappearing behind her white colored door.

Inuyasha drove off, and then stopped at a red light. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

'_Today was one _confusing_ day…_'

* * *

**3 hours later…**

**Kagome POV**

I woke up and groaned, turning over. I looked over at her digital clock; it read "6:00 PM". I noticed that the balcony curtains were closed and that my comforter was covering my body. '_Miroku must have tucked me in,_' I smiled softly.

I lay down for a while, and then reluctantly pushed myself up into a sitting position in bed, getting up and stretching. I heard my stomach growling as I was stretching my back.

'_I guess I'm a bit hungry… I haven't eaten lunch yet,_' I thought, wanting to go downstairs to the kitchen and eating right away.

I opened the door and went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I found Miroku and Kouga eating some ramen. Kouga was the first to notice me, since he was facing the way where he could see the door. "Hey, Kagome."

I jerked my head up in acknowledgement; too busy making a bowl of ramen for myself. I turned around while waiting for my ramen to cook and Miroku turned around with noodles stuffed into his mouth, muffling out what sounded like "Hey" through the ramen. I think he was trying to grin, too, because his mouth was turning upwards a bit through what I could see behind the noodles hanging out of his mouth. I covered my mouth and laughed at him a bit; he looked like a retard!

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows, looking at me confused. He swallowed all of the noodles and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

That only made me laugh harder, and I answered him. "You looked so retarded with that grin and all those noodles hanging out of your mouth!"

Miroku pouted, which was rare but funny. "There's _nothing_ funny about _that_!" he yelled.

**Author's POV**

Kagome giggled a more and replied with a mere, "Okay". She realized that her ramen noodles were done cooking, so she grabbed the chopsticks that were on top of the bowl and set them on the table. She peeled out the covering, smelling the fragrance of the noodles as steam rose from the soup. Her stomach growled in anticipation and just… starvation.

She brought the noodles to the kitchen table and sat beside Miroku. Immediately, she began slurping the delicious noodles. Miroku, even if he had been eating his own bowl of ramen, was staring at Kagome's noodles hungrily with wide eyes. '_That looks… so… good…_' You could just see the drool dripping into a large puddle under his mouth…

Miroku reached out to try and grab some noodles from her bowl. He was almost there… but as soon as his hand was hovering over the bowl, poised to snatch her noodles, Kagome put down her chopsticks and smacked his hand. "Miroku, you already ate!"

Miroku retracted his hand and crossed his arms. "But I'm still _hungry_!" he whined.

"Well too bad, these are _my_ noodles!" Kagome said in a mocking voice.

Miroku stuck his tongue out. The two then heard somewhat hysterical laughing coming from across the table, which is of course where they looked to. There, Kouga was on the floor, going into hysterics. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other confusedly and asked Kouga what exactly was just _so_ funny.

As Kouga stifled a few more laughs, he answered. "Well, you two just looked like… I don't know, bickering little kids."

Kagome stared at him, and then defied it. "We are _not_ like little kids!" she said, pouting.

Kouga just pointed at her pouting self. "You see that? Childish!"

Kagome crossed her arms and built up a furious glare built up at Kouga. He gulped, and took that as a sign to not label her 'childish' anymore.

* * *

**Monday**

Kagome awoke from her slumber by an irritating beeping sound, also known as the alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over, slamming her hand over the 'Snooze' button. Miroku, having setting his alarm the same time as hers, burst into her room.

"Kagome, wake up! We have to go to school now," he partially yelled, not wanting the others who didn't go to school to wake up. It was only six in the morning… they'd have a fit.

Miroku heard a muffled voice from under the warm comforter. "Five more minutes, 'Roku…"

He sighed in frustration, and then pulled the covers from Kagome. She immediately curled up into a little ball, trying to contain the remaining warmth; cold air had rushed onto her body the moment he pulled up the covers. Miroku slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Kagome, come _on_!"

Kagome made a whiny noise, and gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll get ready for school…"

"Now that's a good girl…" he said. Kagome stared at him weirdly.

"Whatever…"

Miroku watched as Kagome lazily walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as he heard the water of the sink turn on, he left the room to finish his own essentials.

* * *

Kagome stood at the sink, staring at the mirror a bit and shaking her head as if getting the sleep away from her. She sighed, and turned on the sink water. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then did her 'thing'. She then walked over to the shower, sliding over the glass door and turning on the warm water. As she saw steam rising from the top of the shower, she shed her clothes and stepped into her relaxing haven. 

She washed her hair and washed herself, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a red colored towel around herself. She picked up her night clothes and dumped them into the hamper. She quickly blow dried her hair and brushed it until it shined. She stepped out of the bathroom, her skin turning red from the contrast of the hot shower and the cool air.

She walked into her closet and chose her outfit for the day. She put on some blue and black plaid boy's boxers over her underwear and hooked on her other piece of undergarment. She slipped a plain dark blue colored wife beater over her head, and then grabbed some Dickies pants. She sagged them, showing the boxers she was wearing. She put on some blue ankle socks and slipped on a pair of low gray Converse. She grabbed the bottoms of her pants and folded them up on the inside messily, her pants now reaching above her ankles, somewhat making her pants into capris. There was a tattoo of a blue dragon wrapping around her ankle; showing she was a leader of their gang. She was the 'Blue Dragon', signaling her leadership.

Kagome reentered the bathroom, applying her daily clear lip gloss across her naturally fullish lips. She left the rest of her face free of make up, as she usually did, with an exception of some eyeliner every once in a while.

She stared at her reflection, noticing her necklace. It was a blue colored marble, looking mysteriously as if there were mist floating inside. A silver dragon wrapped around the sphere, as if it was possessive of it. A silver chain held up the beautiful design. That necklace meant that she was one of the 'Double Aces'; Kikyou had the other necklace, similar to hers but instead of blue, it was red.

She went into her room and grabbed her black Jansport backpack, walking out and going into Miroku's room. He was slipping on a pair of his all black Vans slip-ons. He wore a fairly tight purple t-shirt and baggy black Dickies pants. He wore a black hoodie over the purple shirt, effectively covering the purple dragon tattoo that wrapped around his right arm's bicep; he was second in command.

Kagome spoke. "Can I raid your closet for a jacket?"

Miroku nodded. "Sure, take what you want to wear."

Kagome walked into Miroku's jacket and went in search of the jacket she had already known she wanted to wear. It was a black zip-up jacket with black, white and gray camouflage print sleeves. She put her arms through the jacket, and left the jacket unzipped. The jacket was fairly big on her; it _was_ Miroku's jacket after all. The bottom of the jacket touched the middle of her behind.

Miroku snatched his backpack from the desk chair and walked down the stairs with Kagome, planning on having a good breakfast.

* * *

The people who were going to school finished their breakfast, procrastinating because they didn't want to go to school. Kagome made them hurry up though, not wanting to be late on the first day. 

The gang finished eating and they all stepped out of the kitchen and into the garage. The people who were attending Sakura High School (SHS) today were Kagome and Miroku, along with Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Hojou, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu.

The whole group of teenagers got onto their motorcycles (Rin in her car) and drove off to their new high school.

* * *

To say the teenagers made a scene at the high school parking lot was an understatement. Everyone in the gang that was going to SHS, with the exception of Rin, was speeding through the parking lots, racing around in circles and doing wheelies and such. They tagged each other, making it look like some kind of tag game. They eventually stopped and went into their parking spaces, pushing down the kickstands of their bikes. Kagome sighed happily and smiled. 

"Well, that was fun! We haven't done that in a while," she said.

Kouga grinned and agreed. "We should do this everyday."

"Maybe not particularly in the school parking lot… we kind of made a scene," Miroku said.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked towards the school. Students were staring at them with either wide or disgusted eyes. Kagome could already tell this school was filled with labels and cliques; there were the rich preps (the 'popular' people), the punks, the 'gangsters', the pranksters, the outcasts, the nerds, and the 'normal' people. '_Stupid labeling school_,' Kagome thought scowling.

Kagome looked towards the school entrance where a small stair of steps led them to the doors. She spotted Kikyou and her two friends sitting on the steps, talking. They hadn't seemed to notice the little scene the gang made.

The gang walked towards the entrance, student eyes watching their every move, as if they were going to do something bad. As Kagome passed Kikyou and her group, she glanced over the same time as Kikyou. Blue eyes and brown eyes locked together, the blue eyes swirling with emotions. Kikyou backed down and stared back at her friends, Inuyasha and Sango, who were enchanted with Kagome's eyes.

The rest of the gang walked past Kagome to get their schedules. Kagome stared a bit longer, as if waiting to make eye contact again. Once she was sure she wasn't going to get any more, she walked past slowly and onwards to the school office.

* * *

The group arrived at the office, seeing a young lady at the office desk; the secretary. "May I help you?" she asked in her sweet voice. 

"We're new here, and we need of schedules please," Kagome said politely, not wanting the teachers and staff to think of her poorly on her first day.

The secretary seemed satisfied with her politeness, because she said "Okay!" in a bright voice. "What are your names?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Lee, Rin Takada, Ayame Shuichi, Kouga Ookami, Hojou Ryo, Bankotsu Kazoku, and Suikotsu Kazoku," Kagome replied, taking in a deep breath after.

"Alright, why don't you all sit on the chairs and wait while I print out your schedules?" the secretary said.

The group looked behind them to find a couple of seats enough for all of them to sit on. They sat, waiting, for about two or three minutes before all their schedules were printed. The secretary gave the papers to them in a stack, the names in alphabetical order. Kagome gave the papers out to each person, according to the bolded capitalized names printed on the top center of the paper.

They compared each other's schedules, and found they all had the same classes. Kagome's delicate eyebrow rose in surprise. '_Was it a coincidence, or did Shippou pull some strings?_'

Kagome glanced over their schedules again, and mentally memorized it as an image.

**Course Title, Teacher Name, Room, Time**

**Homeroom, Kazuki,72, 8:00-8:15**

**Mathematics, Miwa, 86, 8:18-9:10**

**English Lang., Costello, 102, 9:13-10:05**

**Chemistry, Namada, 146, 10:08-11:00**

**History, Myouga, 92, 11:03-11:55**

**Lunch B, 11:58-12:38**

**Music, Aizawa, Choir, 12:41-1:33**

**Physical Ed., Tsubasa, Gym, 1:36-2:28**

(I'm sorry about the sort of messy schedule, the preview made the original one all squished up. --")

The others had the exact schedule, with the exception of the boys having a different Physical Education teacher (Shinigawa).

"Well, new students, you should be getting to your Homeroom class; the bell had rang," the secretary's voice rang through the front office, her typing the only other sound. The secretary wrote one pass for the whole group, explaining they were new students and not to mark them tardy.

The group of teens walked out of the office doors, Kagome with their pass, seeing no one in the hallways since the bell had ringed just a few minutes before. Kagome went in search for the homeroom, room 72, as the rest of the gang followed her lead. She glanced at the room numbers that were imprinted above the doors, passing each door until she came to the end of the hall, where to the right, above a door said '72' in bold writing.

Kagome knocked softly on the door, waiting for the teacher to turn the knob and open it. A man that looked of his late twenty's opened the door. Kagome assumed this was Mr. Kazuki. "Yes?" she heard him speak.

Kagome handed him the pass the secretary gave them. "We're new students; is this Mr. Kazuki's class?"

"Oh, yes, the new students! Are all…" Mr. Kazuki looked at his attendance sheet, "eight of you here?" He glanced and counted the number of students there were in front of his door, and checked them all here on the attendance sheet. "Why don't you all stay out here, and I'll say your names and then you'll come in here and maybe introduce yourselves a bit…?" he asked.

The group all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I'll call you in alphabetical order but how about… backwards?"

Everyone thought that was okay, but Rin's shoulders slumped. '_I have to go first…?_' she groaned. '_Oh well, might as well get over this._'

Mr. Kazuki's voice boomed through the classroom, his homeroom students somewhat anxious to see the new students. "Miss Rin Takada?"

Rin walked into the classroom, as boys stared at her and girls glared in jealousy. Rin was wearing a tight orange t-shirt with a black hooded jacket. She wore a dark blue jean skirt, showing her well-built legs. She wore orange Converse high tops. She cleared her throat a little, preparing to tell a little introduction about herself.

"Umm, I'm Rin Takada, and I'm fifteen years old…" that confession made an outbreak of whispers occur, and she was sure they weren't very good ones, either; with the exception of the smart kids who praised her intellect. "I don't care what you think about me being fifteen and a senior, 'cause I'm just like that." The whispers steadily grew quieter. "I moved here from Kyoto with the rest of my friends, some here outside of the class and some at home because they've graduated. And I guess… that's it?"

"Any questions?" Mr. Kazuki asked.

One male voice yelled from the back of the room jokingly. "Where do you live?"

Mr. Kazuki looked at him weirdly. "I don't think she would like to tell you that," he answered. He continued on, telling Rin to sit at an empty seat at the row before the last, where seven other seats were conveniently empty next to each other. As Rin walked, she moved her eyes towards Kikyou, who was looking down at her folded hands.

Mr. Kazuki began to speak once more, calling in all the rest of the gang, leaving only Kagome left. They all sat next to each other, leaving the chair in the center empty for their leader.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome walked into the classroom calmly, receiving gasps as people recognized the tattoo around her ankle. Everyone thought simultaneously, '_It's the leader of The Dragons! The Blue Dragon!_' On the other hand, guys who didn't know of the gang gave wolf whistles and cat calls at her. Miroku mentally glared, slightly over protective of his 'little sister'.

The people who knew of the gang and that she was the leader looked worried. Kagome made eye contact with them, instantly sensing their distress.

As Mr. Kazuki was about to complain about her sagging pants, he noticed the tattoo on her ankle and paled slightly, not too noticeably. He, too, knew of her status and dared not to defy her. Even if they were a motorcycle gang, they _did_ use weapons such as guns, knives, bombs for their enemies… they were powerful.

The other students, who didn't know of The Dragons looked confused, not intimidated unlike the others and kept staring at Kagome, thoughts in their head. '_What's so scary about her?_'

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome started, "and like the others said, we moved here from Kyoto. I'm turning seventeen next month, on October twenty-ninth… and I guess that's all. Oh, and for those of you who know of me, don't worry, 'cause I won't do anything in the school… unless it calls for."

"A-Alright, thank you Miss Higurashi…" Mr. Kazuki stuttered. "You may sit in the remaining empty seat in the back," he said, regaining his past confidence.

Kagome strode down the row, watching Kikyou the whole time until she was seated. She sat herself on the remaining seat, Suikotsu, Kouga and Miroku to her left and Ayame and Rin to her right. Kikyou sat on the desk right behind them, Inuyasha to her left and Sango to her right.

"Well, seeing as there are no announcements, you may all talk amongst yourselves," Mr. Kazuki said.

Hearing that, Kagome turned around in her chair and faced Kikyou, who instantly looked down and fiddled with her fingers; her nervous habit.

Inuyasha and Sango listened carefully as Kagome spoke.

"Kikyou…" she began, "you left us before, and we want you back. We're letting you choose; you can come back, be back in the gang, race, and get the profit. Or, you can quit official, give up your profits, your bike, your place as third in command, your title as the second Ace, and… your necklace."

Kikyou contemplated on what to do. '_Should I go back? I really do still love racing…_ _but… it was just too much pressure. I don't know what to choose…_'

"Can… can I have one day? To think it over?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "…Sure, but only one day, Kikyou…"

Kikyou nodded. "Thanks… I'll think it over, hard."

"But you know, if you decide and tell me today… we can give you your bike. We could always call one of the gang members up to bring it up for you after school…"

Kikyou bit her lip. '_My motorcycle… how I'd love to feel how to drive that again…_' Kikyou closed her eyes. "We'll see."

"Alright then, it's done. You decide, by tomorrow. Make the right choice Kikyou…" Kagome said, turning around once more before getting out of it, because the bell rang for period one. People rushed out through the doors, leaving the gang, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sango. Kagome spoke softly.

"It's your choice, Kikyou… get everything back, or give everything up…"

With that, Kagome walked out of the door, leaving everyone else to watch her.

She had a goal for the day, and she was going to achieve it. She _had_ to.

No matter what.

* * *

**4,910 words. It had to end sometime :P Hope this satisfied you, it was a longgg chapter (in my opinion and skills) XD**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	5. Flutter

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry about the slightly longer update. I've been procrastinating a bit, and haven't been working on the story. There are projects for school, and such. Also, I've become very obsessed with DBSK (Dong Bang Shin Ki) and have been watching the Rising Sun MV over and over again. ; Very addicting. I highly recommend it. haha. Once again, I am very sorry.

**h ttp/yo ut ube.c om/wa tc h?vUD ITeXO**** bEjE**

Take out the spaces :) Max's scream is love. Xiah and Hero are hott. :)

Anyone read my one shot, 'One Last Cry'? XP

**Brief: **Err. Pointless chapter.? Kagura comes. Meet Jakotsu; the six-year-long-lost- 'kotsu' brother. XD Inuyasha gets a booboo, and wheehee! Kagome 'cures' it… ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own IY.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flutter**

Kagome walked towards her Mathematics class, sighing. '_Great, just great. I have to do MATH in the morning…_' she thought and grumbled. She dug her hands into her pockets, occasionally glancing above the doors for room '86'.

She eventually found her math class and walked in, making the class's chatter die down to a deadly silence. She stood at the front of the class, somehow knowing that she would just _have_ to do an introduction, because this old hag of a teacher didn't know of her status. She shortened her introduction, already tired of doing it after only one class.

"Kagome Higurashi, came from Kyoto, sixteen going on seventeen in a month, the Blue Dragon. There you go," she said dully. When she finished, she looked around the room and finally spotted Kikyou looking out the window, sitting next to that boy… '_What was his name? Inu something. Inu… Yoosha? No wait, it was Inuyasha._'

The elderly teacher, Mr. Miwa, looked skeptically at her when she said 'the Blue Dragon'. He scratched his thin gray hair, dandruff falling like pouring rain. The students looked at him in disgust, and the 'popular' girls looked as if they were going to puke.

Kagome stared at him weirdly, before rolling her eyes and turning away. '_Old men,_' she thought simply.

Mr. Miwa stopped scratching his head, and assigned Kagome to an empty seat at the back.

Soon after, seven other students came through the door. In other words, the rest of the gang came in the door all bored looking. They all did their introductions once more as they did in homeroom, not anticipating the next classes where they would have to say the same things all over again. Mr. Miwa scattered their seats around, each person away from each other.

"Alright class," he said his own croaky voice. "Today we are going to learn the Pythagorean Theorem." He started droning on and on in a somewhat enthusiastic voice, talking about something like a squared added to b squared is c squared, the hypotenuse, and blah blah blah… Kagome had tuned him out by then and stared out the window to her left.

She stared out, where a park was visible from the third floor. She watched as a small girl, probably about three years of age, sat on a swing, looking over her shoulder to, who Kagome assumed, was her father. The little girl said something over to her father, as he walked over and started pushing her softly. Kagome's eyes softened, watching the girl look so happy. Her eyes glazed over, turning a deep sapphire blue color as she came across a memory from thirteen years ago…

**Flashback**

_A small girl of barely four years in a light green sundress ran across the sidewalk and towards the park's playground, giving out squeals of delight and occasionally yelling out, "Swings, swings!" Her little pigtails bounced as she bounced towards the playground anxiously._

_A deep chuckle echoed out, coming from a tall, handsome man. His blue eyes, very much similar to the little girl's, twinkled as he watched his daughter run to the swings in joy._

_The girl ran onto the small blue colored swing, and sat on it. She stared at the other children around her on the swings, seeing them swish their legs up and down, up and down. She imitated them slowly, but failed to reach the great heights as the other older kids did. _

_She frowned and looked back for her father. "Daddy, I can't swing like those other peoples! Can you help me?" she asked him in her sweet little girl's voice._

_Her father smiled warmly, his short, black blue hair blowing to the side from the summer breeze, his thin bangs slightly covering his eyes. "Alright little Kagome, here I come," he said, his deep voice making tremors in the air, a smile on his face._

_As he pushed her on the swing softly, Kagome let out little giggles of glee. "Daddy, daddy! It feels like I'm flying!" she squealed happily. "I'm like a butterfly!"_

_Her father let out a little laugh. "Yes, you are like a little butterfly… you are very pretty."_

_Kagome looked back as she was swinging, looking at him with her big, curious blue eyes. "Really, daddy?"_

"_Of course. You're as pretty as your mommy," he said._

_Kagome grinned in a happy, kiddish way. "No way! No one is prettier than my mommy!"_

_He grinned back at her. "You're right, no one is prettier than mommy," he said, "because she is very pretty, and so are you!"_

_Kagome giggled and continued swinging her legs even if her father was the one pushing her. She let out a little "Whee!" as she reached a height where she was higher than the bar. By now, she was swinging all on her own. "Hey daddy, look! I'm swinging all by myself like the big kids!"_

"_That's right, are you a big girl now?" he asked._

_The swing steadily started to stop, before it came to a complete halt. "Nope! I always wanna be your little angel, daddy!" _

'_Huh, cheeky little angel…' he thought. Her father smiled, wrinkles at the side of his eyes from smiling over long years. "That's right; you'll always be my little angel."_

_Kagome looked up at the clear blue sky, pushing her lips together and making 'fish lips'. She looked back at her daddy. "Daddy, wanna swing with me?"_

"_Well, are you going to be able to swing all by your lonesome?" he asked, as he sat down on the swing Kagome had been on._

_She let out a thoughtful little hum, and then her face lit up as if a light bulb had popped in her head. She skipped to the swing as her dad watched, and then climbed onto his lap. "Now we can both swing together!" she shouted happily, throwing her arms up into the air._

_The man chuckled and prepared to swing. He put his left arm around her waist protectively, and one hand held onto the chain of the swing. He used the top of his feet to push backward, and let go, steadily swinging higher each time he kicked his feet forward and backwards. Kagome giggled and also grasped the chains of the swings with her small hands._

_The swing slowly started to halt, now standing still. Kagome's father let out a little breath and laughed. "You're right, little angel. That really did feel like flying," he said, talking about her earlier comment._

"_You see, daddy? It's so fun! Someday, I wanna have wings and fly across the whole world!" she said, getting off of his lap and spreading her arms out, like wings. She ran in circles, with her 'wings' as if she was flying._

_She ran back to her father and smiled. He spoke softly to her, stroking her cheek. "You know what, Kagome? Someday you're going to be someone's special little angel, too, and you'll feel like you're really flying. Just like how I feel with your mommy; she makes me feel like I'm flying. And you'll feel little butterflies fluttering around in your stomach."_

_She tilted her head to the side in a cute way, and smiled. "Well I hope I find that person soon! 'Cause I wanna know how it feels!"_

_He chuckled, and held onto her small hand. They started to walk home, with Kagome skipping around happily, her hand still in his._

**Flashback End**

"—gurashi… Higurashi!" Mr. Miwa's elderly voice snapped Kagome from her flashback, the memory slowly fading away and her eyes turning back to their lighter cerulean blue. "Please pay attention to the lesson; this _will_ be on your quiz tomorrow morning!"

Kagome waved her hand at him dismissively, and stared at the board. When Mr. Miwa turned around back to the board to start teaching the lesson once more, she glared at him and then stuck her tongue out. Miroku, Ayame, Rin, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Kouga, and Hojou were watching her, and stifled their laughter as she did so.

Mr. Miwa turned around as swiftly as he could in his old body. He smiled triumphantly, thinking he could catch those kids laughing. All he saw, though, was each student taking their notes. He grumbled. '_I swore I heard some held in laughter… must be hearing things._'

Kikyou looked backwards towards Kagome, who was once again looking out the window. '_Probably having a flashback like she always does… space cadet,_' she let out a little laugh. ('Space cadet' is what our teacher calls us when we stare into space blankly.) Inuyasha stared at her weirdly, and Kikyou waved her hand and went back to her notes. He stared a bit longer, and then shrugged.

Kagome stopped looking out the window, and instead looked forward. Her eye caught the head of silver hair sitting diagonal from her. She gazed at him, taking in his appearance. He had high cheekbones –not too high- and a strong looking jaw. From what she could see, his skin was clear of blemishes and was a slightly dark tan color. His white, fluffy ears were set upon his head, catching her interest. '_Hm… those are pretty cute, I just want to tou—wait, what am I saying!_' she shook her head from the thought. '_I'm not supposed to be thinking things like that._'

Inuyasha somehow felt that he was being watched, and turned around. Molten gold eyes locked with cerulean blue, piercing into each.

* * *

Kagome's eyes suddenly locked with Inuyasha's. She gazed into his eyes—they were a beautiful, piercing golden color… why had she not noticed it before? She realized she was staring, and broke their eye contact, now staring holes into her notebook. A very light pink blush went across her face, though it wasn't noticeable. 

Inuyasha, though, kept staring at her. She was really pretty… and her eyes… those captivating blue eyes. They were so mystifying, as if she kept a mask covering them. She and Kikyou had a slight resemblance… and he didn't want to admit it, but he thought Kagome was much prettier. She had this look, it was a mystery. He suddenly wanted to know what was behind that mask on her eyes…

The bell rang, breaking through his thoughts. He gathered his belongings and went out the door on towards his next class, English.

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she walked to the lunch room. It turns out that Inuyasha had all the four classes she had been in; five, if you included homeroom. 

She stuck her hands in her back pockets and looked up at the ceiling as the crowd in the hallway made a clearing for the group. Kagome sighed. '_I don't want to be treated like some kind of queen… this sucks._' She looked forward again, and headed into the cafeteria doors.

The gang all got and paid for their lunches and decided they should go outside and eat. The lunch room was a bit crowded.

The eight teenagers walked out of the back cafeteria doors and outside, where Kagome immediately spotted Kikyou sitting under a giant tree with Inuyasha and Sango. She decided that she should go up to Kikyou… maybe she would let her sit with them.

Kagome stood in front of Kikyou's group, Kikyou still talking. As if sensing her presence, Kikyou looked up to find Kagome, and smiled. "Hey Kagome. Want to sit here?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

Kagome sat down, and then looked at Kikyou. "Well, I think you know these two are Sango and Inuyasha…?" she said.

Kagome just nodded in acknowledgement, and looked towards Sango and Kikyou in envy as they talked. '_I wish I could have a friend that's a girl… I could tell them anything. I'm not so sure about Kikyou anymore…_'

She made herself comfortable at the trunk, looking up at the branches and leaves. Somehow, this tree made her feel serene. As if nothing bad could happen, almost. She rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, taking in the fresh air. She heard a giggle, and opened one eye. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I take it you think this is calming, right?" Kikyou said, ignoring the question.

Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes once more.

"This tree is called the Goshinboku. The teachers say that this tree has been here on this spot for more than five hundred years. We went under this tree one day and found that it made us feel really calm," Kikyou told her.

After a few seconds of silence, suddenly Kagome's tattoo glowed and flashed, as did every one else's. Kikyou's tattoo, located on her shoulder, also flashed and she flinched in surprise. Kagome look towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kikyou smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, it's just… I'm not used to it after all this time, that's all."

"Well you better get used to it, 'cause we're in the same town now," Kagome replied.

When a gang member's tattoo flashed and glowed, it meant that a danger was approaching or is there. It was a very handy for their safety. Kagome glanced around the courtyard and tried to pin point the aura. Kagome, Kikyou, and the rest of the group –minus Inuyasha and Sango- all looked up to the Goshinboku. Kagome spotted a shadow and a rustle in the leaves.

From Kagome's hand grew a blue flame, and so did the shadow in the trees. She clenched her hands painfully, making the victim –who they found was a woman- scream in pain. She did a 'pull down' motion with her hand, making the victim fall from the tree and become unconscious from the long fall.

The 'danger' was a woman; she had dark brown, almost black, hair that she kept in a high, small ponytail. Tucked in the hair tie of her bun was a white feather. She wore crimson colored lip stick, standing out compared to her pale skin. She had elf like ears, teal colored bead earrings dangling from both her ear lobes. She wore an old fashioned kimono –probably from the Sengoku Jidai-. Her right sleeve a blue color, the rest of the kimono a creamy white and maroon stripes scattered around unfinished. Little designs were in random places, giving the kimono the finished look. She wore a yellow, somewhat golden, obi around her waist, holding the kimono together a bit tightly. In her hand was a fan. (**Same outfit as the show.**)

Her eyes opened, and the group saw bright red eyes that you wouldn't miss at any place. Kagome quickly grabbed a switchblade from her backpack pocket and held it against the woman's neck, making her freeze. Kagome grabbed the woman's wrists and pinned them above her head, making her useless and unable to attack.

Kagome's eyes turned a dark sapphire blue, her cold exterior leaking out. "Who are you, and who sent you here?" she asked as her voice has turned cold as ice. The gang looked expectantly at the woman, while Sango and Inuyasha looked at Kagome; how had she made her voice so cold, so fast?

"I-I'm Kagura, and N-Naraku sent me here to w-watch you," she managed to choke out, not wanting to die by something as simple as a switchblade.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Naraku…? What does he want with me _now_?"

Kagura moved her head, causing the blade the cut her slightly as she winced. "I…I don't know," she said, afraid.

Kagome removed the switchblade from its place on Kagura's neck and pursed her lips together. "Alright, I'll let you go…" Kagura let out a little sigh of relief, "this time."

"But, tell Naraku this… Never, _never_ do that again; send a little lackey of his to watch me. Also, tell him, I will _not_ give him…" Kagome looked around, spotting Inuyasha and Sango. '_I can't say it out…_' "I will _not_ give him what he wants."

Kagura nodded intent on following Kagome's orders, even if she was reluctant. Although, in Naraku's hands was her heart… Kagura shook her head. Now was not the time. She clasped the feather with two fingers and made a 'slash' motion. The feather enlarged, allowing her to sit on. The feather flew high into the sky, going the direction of, what Kagome supposed, was Naraku's lair.

"Well that was fun," Kagome said sarcastically.

Miroku shrugged. "At least there was no need to use the gun this time."

Inuyasha and Sango stared weirdly at them in skepticism. Kikyou had actually been in one of the toughest gangs in Japan? They both imagined Kikyou in black gang clothes and riding a motorcycle. They seemed to be thinking the same thing at the same time, and looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

Kagome stared, before she said, "Kikyou, your friends are… weird."

Kikyou sweat dropped. "I really don't know what's wrong with them… they never do that."

They all sat down on their previous spots again, now actually starting to eat their lunch; with the exception of Kagome. She just drank some chocolate milk, and started conversation with Kikyou. "So, Kikyou… what have you been doing the past year?"

Kikyou took a bite of her pizza before replying. "Well, I had nothing really to do, so I focused on a good education. You know I've always wanted to be top…"

Kagome let out a little laugh. "Mm hmm… always wanted to be the top student, Miss Pink Frilly."

Kikyou glared at the old nickname, but was somewhat happy and relieved that she could hear it again for some reason. It reassured her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that anymore?"

Kagome grinned. "Well maybe if you didn't wear that pink frilly looking thing at the meet, you could have avoided this little nickname making," she said.

Kikyou stuck her tongue out at Kagome, and continued eating her pepperoni pizza.

"Kikyou… isn't that pizza 'totally against your carb diet?'" Kagome grinned, making little 'quote' signs with her fingers.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I don't care," she said, which came out muffled because there had still been food in her mouth.

"Oh Kikyou, that is _so_ unladylike!" Kagome said in a mocking high voice.

Suddenly, a high, somewhat luxurious sounding voice sounded out in the air. "Oh my… Bankotsu, Suikotsu? Is that you?"

The two brothers looked the way towards the voice, feeling as if it was a familiar one.

There was a man running towards the two, who looked as straight as a curly fry. His black, short and well kept hair was up in a high ponytail, bangs falling in front and to the sides of his face. He had slightly dark gray colored eyes, an indigo colored straight stripe running down from under his eyebrow to below his mouth on each eye. (**Did that make sense? "**) On his mouth was shiny red colored lip stick. His eyebrows were thin, most likely having been waxed. He wore a small yellow polo shirt and good-fitting blue jeans.

Suikotsu's and Bankotsu's eyes widened a fraction in disbelief. "Ja… Jakotsu!"

"That's me! I thought you two looked familiar!" Jakotsu said in a sing-song voice.

They got together and did a little group hug thing for about a minute. Bankotsu spoke up first. "Jakotsu… I can't believe it's you… long-lost brother of six years…" he smiled.

Suikotsu let a little smile slip through his exterior. "Nice to see you again, Jakotsu," he said in his ever calm voice.

Jakotsu lightly slapped his back. "That's how you act when you haven't seen your brother for six years?" he grinned.

Suikotsu chuckled a little. "Alright," he said. Suikotsu gave Jakotsu a big brotherly hug, and said, "Nice to have you back!" in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster.

Jakotsu smiled widely. "That is _much_ better!"

Jakotsu looked at the group of people, and immediately recognized Kagome and Miroku. "Ah, little Kaggy and Miro-kun! How I missed you two cute little people!"

He gave them both a hug at the same time, practically squeezing them to death. They both sweat dropped and said "Hey Jakotsu" simultaneously.

This time, it was Jakotsu's turn to sweat drop. "You two still have that psycho freak bond of yours…"

Kagome and Miroku grinned at the same time again, making Jakotsu scared once more.

Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms at a fast pace, and felt her fisted hand hit something. More likely, a face…

She turned to the right side where she felt her hand hit something and found Inuyasha with a red fist mark on his cheek, and boy was he fuming.

"Wench! Why'd you do that!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome fumed and turned a bit red. "Well it's not like I did it on _purpose_! Your face just happened to be right where my fist was!" she shouted back.

"KEH! Yeah right!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

Kagome glared at him. "Well aren't you supposed to be a buff guy? I didn't know a tiny punch from a _girl_ could hurt you!" she mocked.

"Y-yeah right! It didn't hurt me! I'm just mad you hit me!" Inuyasha stuttered at the start.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Well what do you want me to do? I didn't really mean it."

Inuyasha just looked down at his crossed legs, and moved one leg up and down. In truth, that punch did really hurt. For a girl, she sure is strong.

Kagome seemed to sense the hurt. After all, it was a pretty red mark. She sighed, got up, and leaned over to Inuyasha, placing her lips on his cheek for a very slight moment. "There, your little booboo all gone now?" she said as if she was talking to a three year old.

Inuyasha blushed and stammered. "U-uh…"

Kagome grinned. "That's what I thought." Her stomach had fluttered as her lips touched the soft skin of Inuyasha's cheek. '_Was that what daddy was talking about…? The butterflies fluttering in me?_'

In the background, Kikyou was green with envy and slight jealousy. '_She kissed his cheek…_' she thought. '_But somehow, it doesn't bother me so much now…_' She looked at Suikotsu, who was smiling happily with his two brothers. She remembered that she had once wanted to make Suikotsu smile, because it was really rare… and she succeeded. She smiled softly and ignored the jealously that _was_ going to build inside of her. It somehow… vanished.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was still blushing but looking down so it wasn't visible. He saw her lean over close to his face, and he wondered what she was going to do. He felt something soft on his cheek, and… it felt good. His heart fluttered and his stomach did flip-flops. He felt… Now normally, he would think he was some kind of girl thinking like that, but… that was really how he felt.

'_What's happening with me…?_'

* * *

**3,819 words. This was one crap of a (SHORT) chapter (to me). I was lazy, and didn't want to work on any chapters, but I did it anyway for you guys. Aieee, not smart to start a story with only two chapters pre-written… such a pain.**

**Anyway, review:)**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	6. Fallen

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry. I had this idea, and skipped it, so I figured I could finish a long chapter. Guess not.

**Brief: **Music class, they sing. Better if you listen to the songs while reading (so you know what I mean)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own IY or any songs in this chapter/story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fallen**

The lunch bell rang, breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. He got up, as did the rest of the group, and they all headed to coincidentally the same class; music. Together, they walked to the Choir room where a woman in about her forty's was sitting at her desk with students sitting in chairs that were set up in rows.

Mrs. Aizawa looked up, seeing the group of students who had entered. She recognized three –Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sango- but was unaware of the rest. She pushed up her glasses and looked at the attendance sheet. "I believe that there are… eight new students here?" she asked, looking back at Kagome and her group.

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome said.

Mrs. Aizawa smiled warmly, wrinkles from long years of smiling appearing on her face. "Welcome to our music class, where the angels _sing_!" she said enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat dropped with the exception of Suikotsu, who was calm as ever. Mrs. Aizawa clapped her hands together in interest. "So can any of you sing or play instruments?"

Miroku spoke up. "Kagome," he said, pointing to her, "can sing as can I, whilst the others play instruments. We both have our own band, though some of the members are high school graduates and do not attend here," Miroku said, sounding professional.

"I see, I see… very good, _very_ good!" the teacher shouted in happiness. "Do you think both bands could possibly play a song for us? I believe we have all the instruments you need," she said, pointing to a room that was filled with different varieties of instruments.

Miroku looked at Kagome as if asking for permission, in which she nodded. "I guess we could, but Miroku, you're going first," she said. "I have to ask someone from home to get me the CD since Ginta and Hakkaku aren't here and can't play."

Miroku nodded, as he, Hojou, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Suikotsu went to grab the necessary instruments for their songs. Miroku looked at the quiet room, and considered asking Mrs. Aizawa something. "Mrs. Aizawa?" he called out.

She looked up from her papers. "Yes, dear?"

"We write our own music, and its rock, so it might be a bit loud? Do you have a problem with the loud music or anything?" he asked.

Mrs. Aizawa waved her hand. "Oh no, I don't have problems with any music. I'm an all-type music woman."

Miroku smiled, going back to setting up the instruments. '_At least we don't have to play some old classical music or whatever…_' he thought gratefully.

Kagome, on the other hand, was standing there with Ayame and Rin as she was talking on her cell phone to a gang member.

"So you can bring the CD, right?" she asked, continuing their conversation.

"**Yeah, I'll be there in about one or two minutes,**" Taka's smooth voice sounding through the speakers of the mobile device.

"Great, just find the Choir room and give it to us. Think you can do that?"

"**Duh, do you think I'm some kind of baby who can't find their way around the house or something?**" Taka said; he was definitely rolling his eyes at Kagome right now.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, I'll be waiting at the door of the room. Bye."

"**See you.**"

Kagome pressed the 'End' button of her Nokia phone and slipped it back in her pocket. Only two minutes later, the loud revving of a motorcycle could be heard and then it turned off.

Taka walked through the hallways, looking for the Choir room. He arrived at a two door entrance, and opened it, seeing a class and his friends among the group. Girls stared at him; he was what you would call 'sexy' or 'beautiful'.

He had black hair that went almost mid-back, tied into a low ponytail with hair bands holding it in different places, going to the tips of his hair. His bangs partly covered his intense yellow-green colored eyes. He had high cheek bones, giving him a look of elegance. You could pretty much tell he was muscular; he was wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans that were fitting around his firm bottom. On his feet were black Converse high tops.

Taka held up his hand, showing a CD in a green case. "Your CD, Kagome."

Kagome walked up to Taka, taking the CD from him, smiling. "Thanks, Taka."

"What? No thank you or goodbye hug?" he said sarcastically, putting on a mock pouting face. Even his fake pout made the girls dreamily sigh, putty in his hands.

Kagome gave him a quick hug, her face being in his chest because of his towering height; a big six feet.

"Bye," Kagome waved.

"BYE TAKA!" yelled the student girls, already becoming a Taka fan club. Taka sweat dropped, and sighed. '_Great, more fan girls…_'

Just to make them happy, he blew a kiss at them and winked. Out breaks of 'Oh my Kami, he just blew a kiss to me!' 'No, it was me!' echoed throughout the crowd, making the guys scrunch their noses in disgust. What was so great about that pretty boy?

Everyone turned their attention to the stage, where Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu were ready to play their song. Miroku was standing in front of the microphone with no instrument, preparing to sing. Kouga was standing to the side of Miroku; he was a rapper… of some sorts. Bankotsu and Hojou played the guitar while Suikotsu was on the drums.

"This song is called 'From The Inside' (**Do not own. Linkin Park**), I wrote it when I was fourteen so it might not be as good as it would be if I wrote it now," Miroku spoke.

Rin slipped in their CD for them, and then pressing play. Two guitars started playing loudly in synch. Miroku started singing, obviously very talented.

(_Miroku singing_, **_Kouga rapping/talking_**)

"_I don't know who to trust, no surprise_

_**Everyone feels so far away from me**_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

_**Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit**_

_**Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet**_

_**All I ever think about is this**_

_**All the tiring time between**_

_**And how trying to put my trust in you**_

_**Just takes so much out of me**_

Miroku started singing louder, but not quite screaming.

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

He started singing quieter, people watching as they enjoyed his voice.

_Tension is building inside steadily_

_**Everyone feels so far away from me**_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

_**Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit**_

_**Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet**_

_**All I ever think about is this **_

_**All the tiring time between**_

_**And how trying to put my trust in you**_

_**Just takes so much out of me**_

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

Miroku started screaming this verse, taking energy from his body, Bankotsu, Hojou and Suikotsu playing furiously, causing them to sweat.

_I won't waste myself on you_

_You, you_

_Waste myself on you_

_You, you_

_I'll take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_Everything from the inside_

_And just throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_You, you_

The music ended with the guitars playing shortly, as the students applauded their well done. Mrs. Aizawa looked at the group of boys amazed, and clapped enthusiastically.

"Bravo, bravo!" Mrs. Aizawa shouted. "I haven't heard something so good for _years_," she complimented.

They all smiled, glad their music was liked. They hadn't played for a while, focusing on their racing and enemies.

"And now, for the girls?" she sounded out.

Kagome, Ayame, and Rin walked up the stage as they set up their instruments. Kagome was singing, Ayame on a guitar, and Rin on the keyboard. The drums and bass were Ginta and Hakkaku's spots, where as the CD will substitute them for the band.

"This song I'm going to sing is called 'Going Under' (**Don't own. Evanescence**), and I wrote it when I was about fourteen or fifteen," Kagome said.

The bass played, as Kagome sang in a haunting voice, surprising everyone in the room. Where had that voice been hiding?

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Going under_"

Kagome's voice became louder, as Ginta's deep voice backed up her voice. Rin started playing her keyboard, making the song sound complete.

"_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_"

Kagome sang, pouring her heart into the lyrics. After all, she wrote this and it was inspired by her own feelings…

"_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, _

_I'm going under_…"

She started her haunting voice again, singing the next verse and captivating the ears of the students in the class, before passing by students stayed outside the doors and listened in.

"_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_"

She whispered the next line, giving the song a ghostly tune.

"_So I don't know what's real and what's not_"

Kagome went back to the normal haunting voice, as Inuyasha listened intently. '_She sounds like a fallen angel…_' he thought.

"_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm…_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_Going under_

_Going under_

_I'm going under…_"

Kagome put the microphone back in its stand as the class and Mrs. Aizawa stared at her, speechless.

Mrs. Aizawa slowly began to clap, smiling widely. Soon after, the whole class was screaming and clapping for their song; it was awesome.

Kikyou smiled sadly as she clapped. '_Kagome sings well. She must have written that song about…_him' Kikyou thought, not wanting to even say _his_ name mentally. _He_ had hurt Kagome so much… Kikyou's eyes filled with tears as she remembered Kagome's confession; how she looked so much like… a fallen angel. Beautifully broken.

Inuyasha turned to the side to look at Kikyou, whose eyes were shining because of her tears. '_Why is she crying…?_' he asked himself, nervousness balling up in his stomach. It hurt when she cried.

"Hey, Kikyou… why are you crying?" he whispered to her.

Kikyou jumped and looked at Inuyasha, blinking away the remaining kept-in tears. "Oh, it's nothing… just… thinking about Kagome."

Inuyasha leaned back on his seat. '_Kagome? Did something bad happen to her before? That song sounded like she was talking about someone… but who could it be and what did they do?_' he tried to put the puzzle together, but he didn't have enough pieces yet. Besides, he'd only known her for barely a day, if you didn't include the mall encounter.

She was one mysterious girl.

* * *

**Really sorry about the short chapter; I promise the next one will be LONG. I probably can't promise I won't procrastinate, but I'm trying my best.**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	7. Rush

**Author's Note: **Oh, boo. A blackout happened as I was typing. -- I would have posted this yesterday, but I had to go visit the cemetery and my cousin's house. Sorry, and thanks for the reviews :)

**Brief: **Kagome wants to know. What is love? Race, race!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own IY and co.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rush**

**Kagome's POV**

Last afternoon at school, I finally got what daddy meant. About those little butterflies, fluttering in your stomach that gave you these inexplicably pleasuring and reassuring feelings rushing through your body. I admit, I felt a lot better than I usually do. It made me feel happy; not like happy as if I was with Miroku, but more… serious, you know?

I lay on my side on top of the covers of my bed, thinking. Dad said that mom had made him feel those butterflies, and they loved each other, right? That didn't explain my feeling though. I absolutely _cannot_ love _Inuyasha_… could I? I mean, I admit, he's pretty attractive and I could tell that he was just a big softy inside that hard exterior. Just like a caramel filled chocolate; hard on the outside, but sweet and all gushy in the inside. I also noticed that Kikyou would throw some occasional glances at Inuyasha, some emotions swirling in her soft brown eyes.

When I saw those emotions, I sort of snapped mentally. Did she love him? I didn't want to believe it; I think I was blinded, I just wanted Suikotsu to be happy, you know? Or _is_ that the reason? This just all ties to the fact that I felt those butterflies when I'm with Inuyasha. This is all just so confusing. Where, when, and _why_ in the world had they created 'love' and 'emotions'.

I guess this is all just Kami's plan of the world. There has to be a reason.

But, I absolutely _refuse_ the fact that I could possible fall in love with someone like Inuyasha. I don't want to hurt Kikyou's feelings. People tell me I'm a bit _too_ unselfish; I put their problems before mines way too much, and end up ignoring the hurt inside of me. Inside, I've always really wanted someone else just like me to heal me. Treat me nicely; heal my mental and inner wounds. Somehow, I only think that I'm the only person in the world like this. Everyone else… is everyone else. They may be unselfish, but I don't think anybody would ever be as unselfish as me. I completely forget about my problems, as they eat me from the inside.

There may be a person in this world that can heal the wounds that may be impossible to heal. Who knows? For right now, I'm going to take action. I'm going to stop these inner parasites, silently killing me from the inside.

I silently scream, only allowing the person who connects to my soul to hear it. I haven't found that person, so for right now I think I'll stick with Miroku and Bankotsu. Although, maybe I've found that person but I just don't know it yet. Only Kami knows…

As for Kikyou… I am honestly not so sure about her anymore. After all, it's been a year…

Whatever.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Kagome got up from her bed and walked out of the door. She searched around, not being able to find Miroku. She caught up to one of the gang members.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Miroku or Bankotsu are?" she asked.

The rugged older man turned towards his leader and answered. "I think Miroku went over to the market to pick up some food and such, and Bankotsu is most likely in the training room."

"Thanks!" Kagome called out as she looked back and waved, running towards the training room.

The man watched as she ran, pondering. He shook his head with a small smile on his face. '_I have always wondered why we have such a kind leader,_' he thought. He walked to his destination…

No where at all.

* * *

Kagome sat on her chair backwards, chin resting on the top of the chair. She watched as Bankotsu furiously punched the blue colored bag, beads of sweat trailing down his face. He was shirtless, showing his flawless and muscular body, also having sweat trickling down to the confinement of his shorts. When he was finished, Kagome threw a towel at him, which he gracefully caught.

He wiped his head and body from the sweat, before ringing the towel around his neck and looking at Kagome. "Is there something wrong, Kag?" he asked, using her childhood nickname.

Kagome tilted her head. "Sort of. Bankotsu…" she started, "do you happen to know anything about… love?" she finished hesitantly while wondering what he would think about this choice of subject.

Bankotsu tilted his head towards Kagome, and looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask…?" he questioned.

Kagome looked down at the chair, observing the swirls of the wood design and then following the imaginary circles with her index finger. "I don't know, I just… yeah."

Bankotsu grinned, looking at her in a somewhat 'knowing' way. "Are you having these little feelings for that Inuyasha guy, hmm?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. (**HAHAHA, I LOVE THAT **)

A very light pink hue formed on Kagome's cheeks, causing her to cover her face. "No, no!" came out her muffled voice, sounding exasperated.

Bankotsu laughed, and sat on the ground next to her chair. "I'm just kidding, Kag. And well, about your question, sorry, but I can't answer that."

Kagome looked (ALMOST) crestfallen and sighed. "What am I going to do…?" she groaned.

Bankotsu grinned once more, and put his right hand up to his chin doing 'The Thinker' pose. "So you _do_ like that Inuyasha boy!"

Kagome covered her hands with her face and let out a little scream of frustration and annoyance. "I do_ NOT_ like Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Miroku's head popped through the door. "You like Inuyasha?"

A vein popped out in Kagome's forehead. "I…do…NOT…like…INUYASHA!" she gritted out between her clenched teeth. She raised her fist, ready to punch something… or rather, some_one_.

Miroku laughed and went back outside the door, running because he knew Kagome was going to catch him and beat him up one way or another. Kagome ran out the door, chasing after Miroku. They turned in hallways, bumped into people –earning a 'Hey! Watch it!' before they saw it was Kagome- and they ended up at a dead end.

Miroku stared strangely at the wall, stopping him from escaping Kagome's wrath. '_Who the hell builds a dead end in a hallway?_' he questioned no one in particular, praying to Kami that his physical punishment will be quick. She wasn't _abusive_, but she could pack a punch. After all, she was the leader. He was only second in command.

Kagome released the hold on her arm in a swift motion, Miroku instinctively covering his head with his arms. She stopped abruptly about two inches away from his face, where he looked up and saw her fist. He looked up at her face, and saw that Kagome's eyes were hidden under her bangs, and she was trembling.

A outbreak of laughter sounded out through the hallway, bouncing off the walls and echoing all the way down. Miroku looked at her disbelievingly. '_I thought she was angry when she was trembling!_' he thought.

As her laughter died down, she looked at Miroku with a twinkle in her eyes. "Did you really think I was going to hit you?" she asked.

Miroku looked down and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Actually… yeah."

Kagome sighed with a smile on her face. "Well I haven't hit you for the past ten years; what makes you think I'm going to hit you now?"

"Ehh… I guess you wouldn't…" Miroku said slowly.

"Exactly," she prompted.

* * *

The two childhood friends were now in Miroku's room, Kagome prepared to ask a question as Miroku was waiting… somewhat patiently.

Kagome was fidgeting with the fabric of the bed sheets, not looking at Miroku. Soon after a few minutes, a vein popped in his forehead in which he tried to keep in. "Wasn't there something you needed to ask me, Kagome…?" he asked slowly, watching what he was saying. He didn't want to make her mad… again.

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth as if she had just realized what she was in the room for. "Uhh, actually… do you know anything about…" Kagome struggled with the next word. "…love?"

Miroku stared at her incredulously. "Could you repeat that, please? I don't think I heard that."

Kagome sighed. She did _not_ want to ask that again. "I know you heard me, Miroku. Now answer me. Do you, or do you not?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'm not sure, but I've got an idea," he sighed. He didn't exactly like reliving this particular memory.

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side. "You do?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, I think I felt it when I was with… a girl."

Kagome furrowed your eyebrows together. "You had a girlfriend? You never told me tha-" She was interrupted by Miroku, who was waving his hand.

"No, she wasn't a girlfriend. It's just this girl that was around," he answered.

"Oh… so how did you feel around her? How'd you know that it was love?" Kagome asked curiously.

His eyes softened considerably as he thought of the girl from his past. "Well, I'm not sure seeing as I was only fourteen, but… I don't know. It felt like my heart went up to my throat; butterflies were in my stomach and that… that I felt more complete somehow. When she was around or talking to me, I felt as if I would melt into a puddle. Do you get it?" he asked softly, still thinking of that girl.

"Oh…" Kagome said, and then suddenly turned a pink color. "Does… does that mean I like Inuyasha? I mean, I feel that way when I'm around him."

Miroku grinned. "So you _do_ like Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. She laughed nonetheless as she was tackled by Miroku and given a 'brotherly noogie', he called it. She ran across the room and out the door, before sticking her head back in and giving him a raspberry.

"I'll get you back somehow, I promise," she grinned as she pointed at him. He smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm hoping for the day you'll beat Super Miroku!" he shouted out enthusiastically.

Kagome laughed, feeling happy after that 'love' thing. She walked out the door, leaving Miroku to his own pool of thoughts. His eyes became dark and hid under his bangs as he thought of his past love.

'_Sango…_'

* * *

Kagome skipped down the halls, getting strange looks from the gang members. One of the men looked at her until she was out of his eyesight. '_Why is she skipping? Skipping is for… _happy_… people,_' he thought, shivering. He was obviously one of those people who think rainbows and ponies were evil things from hell.

She suddenly stopped skipping, looking down at her own feet strangely. "Why the hell am I skipping?" she said out loud, as if she was going to receive an answer from out of no where.

'**_You're happy._**' A voice sounded out from seemingly no where, shocking Kagome.

"Wha-! Where are you?" she asked, looking around the empty hallway.

'_**I'm your conscience. I'm in your head. Stop babbling around to no one like some kind of idiot!**' _The voice echoed in her head again.

'_Hey, I take offense,_' she said, this time in her head and not out loud like 'some kind of idiot'.

'**_Uh huh, well, like I said, you're skipping 'cause you're happy._**' The voice said.

'_And _why_ exactly am I so happy that I would skip?_' she asked her conscience dubiously.

'**_Because you found out that you love Inuyasha,_**' the voice replied simply.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, standing right in front of her door. There was no _way_ that she loved Inuyasha!

'**_You know you told Miroku that you felt the same way with Inuyasha as he did with that girl, right?_**' the voice asked.

'_Oh yeah… Maybe I _like_ him, but I don't know about love,_' Kagome thought.

'**_Well at least I got you to admit something,_**' her conscience said, before disappearing altogether.

She entered her room, as she roamed through her heads; she saw the memories… the good and the bad. She saw joy, misery, like, hate, and… love?

* * *

Kagome woke up to the annoying shrilling of the alarm clock, feeling tired and achy. She looked down at her body, seeing she had slept in yesterday's clothes; Dickies pants and a wife beater. She groaned. '_Oh yeah, wearing a belt to sleep really makes me feel good…_'

She slowly got up from her bed, hearing cracks the whole time. She reluctantly walked sluggishly to the bathroom, craving the hot water on her back more than chocolate on that time of month.

Doing her stuff, Kagome turned on the hot water to the shower and stepped in, immediately feeling relaxed. '_I'm never going to bed in day clothes ever again…_' she sighed.

The water pounded on her back as she closed her eyes, relieving them. She was really tired, waking up in the middle of the night and feeling as if she didn't know where she was. Everything felt so unfamiliar in Tokyo…

* * *

Kagome was ready for school, and went downstairs. She searched around, but couldn't find Miroku. "Miroku's not ready yet or something?"

Everybody shrugged, focusing on their meal or what not. Kagome shook her head and went back upstairs and into Miroku's room. She pushed open the door, prepared to yell but saw Miroku curled up into a ball on top of his bed, still in his pajamas.

She walked up to his bed, gazing at Miroku's face. It was scrunched up, as if he was having a nightmare. She sighed, and decided to let him off for the day. He didn't look so good…

Leaning her face closer, she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, which seemed to make him calm down. His face was one of tranquility; it seemed like the nightmare had just suddenly stopped.

Kagome walked out of the door, and before softly closing it, she said, "Feel better, 'Roku…"

* * *

The gang, minus Miroku, arrived at school fifteen minutes early. Kagome walked towards Kikyou as she turned around, as did Inuyasha and Sango. Sango noticed one person missing, and spoke without thinking. "Where's Miroku?"

Kagome stared at her, hearing the question. She hadn't ever seen Sango make any conversation with Miroku. '_I wonder why she would ask…_'

"He's not feeling good today," Kagome responded.

Kagome watched as Sango looked away and her face drooped a little, looking sad.

'_Why is she so sad? Does she like _Miroku_…?_' Kagome asked herself. Kagome turned back to Kikyou, who was talking on and on, when she suddenly remembered what today was.

Kagome cleared her throat, trying to get Kikyou's attention. It worked. "Kikyou, you said you would decide by today," she stated.

Kikyou bit her lip, finally reminded by her fateful decision. Don't get her wrong; she had thought about it all night yesterday. She had an answer for Kagome, and didn't care if Kagome would be happy or not. She was sticking with it.

"I want to go back in the gang."

* * *

Kagome silently put on her leather elbow length fingerless gloves, then flexing her fingers as if testing them out. She slipped on her black short-sleeved button up vest over her white wife beater, the seemingly glowing blue dragon sewed on in a slithering motion on the back. She pulled up her oversized black denim jeans, before sagging them down and showing blue boxers. She raided her own closet, looking for her pair of checkered Vans slip-ons and putting her feet into them, checking that they fit nicely.

It had been four days since the day Kikyou had decided, and they had a race this Saturday night at two. Kagome had given Kikyou back her motorcycle, the same one from longer than a year ago. She had told Kikyou to drive it and get the feeling back in her veins, because they were going to race this night.

Kagome went to her bathroom and grabbed a hair tie, in case she needed it for the race. She walked across the plush carpet, softly opening the door as it gave out a squeak of protest. Coincidentally, Miroku had come out of his door at the same time.

"Hey," Miroku said a little louder, wanting to break the somehow deafening silence. It was making ringing sounds in his ears, and it annoyed him to no end.

Kagome gave him a nod of acknowledgement, not believing that she felt her stomach make flip flops. She didn't really blame herself for being nervous, though; they hadn't had a _real_ race ever since Kikyou had left the other year. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Nervous?" Miroku asked. He, too, was nervous even if he wasn't racing. He didn't have any doubt about Kagome, though. She had been practicing. Kikyou, though? He hadn't seen her for nearly a year, and he had his doubts. He pushed them to the back of his head, reassuring himself that they would do perfectly fine, win or lose.

Kagome let out a shaky breath, and responded. "Yeah, I guess… I mean, we haven't been racing for a few months now," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned on her balcony railing, where they had traveled to during their tiny conversation. She watched the crescent moon glow brightly in the navy blue colored sky, clouds not invading its presence. The moon glowed as if it was proud, basking in its mysterious bluish glory.

The crisp night air made her calm as she took in a deep breath. The cool breeze blew on her face, carrying away the nervousness and worries into the wind. As Kagome looked at the scene of tranquility, she was reminded of her painful past. '_Why couldn't my life have been peaceful? Why did it have to be so… hard…?_' she thought, tears threatening to slip through her closed eyes. Memories flashed through her head, playing and switching around like an old film.

"Kagome, I think we should get going now," Miroku said, taking Kagome away from the agonizing memories.

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded, and walked out of her room behind Miroku. They went to get their bikes, and then drove slowly out of the garage to the street in front of the mansion, finding the whole gang outside and ready to go.

"C'mon, 'Gome, 'Roku! It's about one-thirty right now!" yelled out Bankotsu. Hearing this, the two slipped on their helmets before Kagome took hers back off.

Miroku looked at her confusedly, wondering why she had taken it off. "Why did you take off your helmet, Kagome? It's time to go," his muffled voice came from under the helmet.

Kagome didn't answer, but instead took out her Motorola Razr V3 cell phone from her pocket. Miroku watched as she dialed a number, and put the phone to her ear. Kouga strained his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"**Hello?**" he heard a feminine voice sound out from the phone.

"Kikyou, are you ready yet?" Kagome asked. '_So it was Kikyou,_' Kouga and Miroku thought together.

"**Yeah, I was just about to go out of the house. I'll be there in a few minutes.**"

"Okay, good."

"**Oh, and I'm bring Inuyasha and Sango with me. Is it okay with you?**" Kikyou asked.

"Sure, just let them make sure they're out of trouble," Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"**Alright. Bye.**"

"Bye, Kikyou," Kagome said, closing the phone and successfully ending the phone conversation.

Kagome put her helmet back on, and then yelled out. "Let's go, Yoko Mountain Pass!" She slid down the face covering, revved her engine, and drove out first in front of the gang.

* * *

The gang arrived at the mountain pass, where there were people scattered about at the sidelines, leaving room for cars and motorcycles alike to drive onto the streets. They chattered excitedly, the cause of The Dragons finally making their comeback after a long seven months.

The gang drove all the way near the starting line, where as Kagome instead stayed at the front to wait for Kikyou and her friends.

Kikyou finally drove up on her motorcycle, a glossy black Mitsubishi Eclipse following in her path. Her bike was a metallic silver color, with light pink claw marks on the sides, with a 'K' in fancy, high-class looking blue cursive. She had insisted on having at least a _little_ pink on her bike, thus the claw marks. Hey, we couldn't have little pink flowers and butterflies on one of the most powerful gang's bikes, right?

Kikyou got off her bike and took off her helmet, shaking her head and freeing her mass of wind-blown hair. Her eyes twinkled in happiness, obviously showing she had enjoyed the drive. Inuyasha came out of the driver's seat of the Mitsubishi and Sango out of the passenger's.

"Hey, Kikyou," Kagome greeted Kikyou with a slight jerk of her head, imitating some guys' way of greetings.

Kikyou waved and smiled. "Hi, Kagome!"

Kagome turned back around to the person on the desk. It was a teenage guy, probably about eighteen years old. "So, who's entering?" he said in his deep voice, the effect of adolescence. He was still looking down at his paper and writing, not even glancing at the girls.

"Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Lee, and Kikyou Hiromi," Kagome replied.

The man finally looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. "O-oh, I'm sorry, okay, Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyou…" he frantically wrote down the new contestants. "Miroku will be racing Kuranosuke in race one, Kikyou with Kagura in race two, and you, Kagome, with Naraku in race three, the last one. Good look," he said, more confident.

"Thanks," Kagome said simply, before driving near the starting line, as did Kikyou. Inuyasha and Sango stood there with mouths agape, not believing that Kikyou had left them in a place that they've never been. Inuyasha stared at Sango, and they both got into the car and went to the same place as Kikyou.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

I got out of the car for the second time we were all here, and looked at Kikyou's 'team'. I watched as Kikyou and that Miroku person stretch their arms and legs, while Kagome sat on the railing swinging her legs like a little girl. I couldn't help but feel that pang of worry that she was going to fall off or something. She looked really cute with her arms to her sides, legs swinging about, and those big cerulean colored eyes. I could drown in them, and I almost did that time in class.

I turned around to Kikyou and watched as she stretched gracefully, flexing her arms and long legs like a princess. She was so poised; sometimes I wondered if she had blue blood in her or something. She stopped exercising her arms and legs, and then sat down on the railing also with Kagome.

I also felt a pang of worry, but it wasn't quite as much as Kagome's.

I wonder why?

* * *

**Author's POV**

Kikyou sat next to Kagome on the railing, heart pounding. Kagome seemed to notice somehow.

"Are you alright, Kikyou?" Kagome asked, worried it was too much pressure again.

Kikyou shook her head and smirked. "You're too unselfish, Kagome. Think about yourself for once."

Kagome frowned. "I do too think about myself."

"Uh huh, I believe you…" Kikyou said sarcastically.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. Inuyasha covered his eyes seeing this. '_It should be illegal to be that cute…_' he thought, trying to repress a smile and his blush.

The feminine scream of "QUIET!" rang out through the street, causing everyone to stop their prattle almost instantly.

"Alright, today's races are between Kikyou and Kagura, Miroku and Kuranosuke, and Kagome and Naraku. The Dragons have come back after a _very_ long few months and came back with Kikyou too," she said sweetly this time. People cheered as they heard Kikyou, Miroku, and Kagome's names up on the microphone, announcing they were going to race again.

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he heard the name of his old rival. '_Kuranosuke is racing now, hmm? Well I'm going to make sure I _beat_ him…_' he thought determinedly, reasons unknown to people outside of his mind.

* * *

Miroku drove up to the starting line as the race was ready to begin, as did Kuranosuke. Miroku kept his head straight forward, looking at the road and beyond it.

"So, Lee, we meet again, hmm?" Kuranosuke said in his cocky voice.

Miroku turned to him, trying to keep his face stoic as he could. "I suppose so, Moto."

"So, have you won _her_ yet?" Kuranosuke grinned, almost giving Miroku a silent challenge. He mentally accepted it, and kept quiet at his inquiry.

"You haven't, have you? So I guess she's still free for me to have, right, Lee?" Kuranosuke smiled in malice.

"Just… shut up," Miroku said finally, fed up with his talk.

"Heh. Well, good luck, 'cause you're going to need it in this race," Kuranosuke said, cocky once more.

Miroku ignored him, when a high pitched voice sounded out through a loudspeaker. "Okay, the race is about to begin! So contestants for race number one, Miroku and Kuranosuke, please get ready to race!" Miroku willed himself not to stare at the skimpy clothed girl, trying very hard to focus on the road and winning this race.

"You will race on your motorcycles two laps around the mountain pass!" she projected her voice again.

The skimpy clothed girl held a gun, and shot once, making a loud noise project through the streets as Miroku and Kuranosuke speeded off past the starting line.

Miroku held on to the bars, savoring the rush of racing on the motorcycle once more. He looked to his right where Kuranosuke was almost passing him, and immediately looked back up to focus on the race.

He made a sharp turn at the corner, leaving dust to fly around the area, slightly lessening Kuranosuke's sight.

Kuranosuke revved his engine more, catching up to his previous place besides Miroku. He drove closer to Miroku, closing in on him, only inches away. He looked about ready to Miroku.

'_Hey, there's no body contact allowed!_' Miroku thought, alarms ringing in his head. He drove even faster, avoiding the hand of Kuranosuke's that had shot out milliseconds before Miroku had moved out of the way.

Miroku sighed in relief as he looked ahead once more, passing the starting line and beginning the second lap. Words of encouragement were shouted at him from his gang as he raced ahead of Kuranosuke, in first place.

* * *

Inuyasha watched fascinated on how focused and serious they were of racing. Sango also watched, captivated of Miroku's racing. He had been so refined on his motorcycle.

…_What happened to the dorky boy from junior high?

* * *

_

Miroku finished the race, successfully winning it. Kuranosuke left with his chin up, not admitting defeat. Miroku watched as he walked off to his team, and couldn't help but feeling just a tiny bit of admiration. Kuranosuke lost, but still kept his chin up. He wouldn't forget that.

Miroku headed back to his own team, where the guys gave him slaps on the back. As they were done, they departed from him and Kagome gave him a huge hug.

"You won, Miroku! I'm so happy," she said, still hugging him. Miroku laughed and hugged back, howling a "Whoo!" and pumping his arm up into the air.

He wouldn't forget the rush of racing once this night.

* * *

**4616 words :) Review.**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


	8. ON HOLD

**Sorry, this is just an author's note.**

I'm really sorry, but I think I'm going to put this story on hold until school is going to stop being so stressful with all the work. It'll probably be only a month or two, since testing is coming up. There's also the possibility that this won't be back up until Never Forgotten is finished; I found out that working on two stories at the same time is HARD. Seriously. I'll take out this author's note when I get another chapter up… I don't think it's _really_ on hold; it'll just take much longer to put up the chapters. I'll probably write a lot more chapters before I come back, so I can post them easier.

**I apologize deeply, and I hope you'll all forgive me for this. :\**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, and don't worry; I'll be back sometime, hopefully in less than two months.**

**I feel REALLY bad about this. **

**Bye, until next time.**

**-Green FR00TL00PS**


End file.
